Just Like You
by Hane Tsuki- Wings of the Moon
Summary: Eclipse Spoilers, The story takes place 80 years after Eclipse takes place Ellie Black is the great granddaughter of Jacob, she learns of secrets from her family and all the while she is slowly falling for a boy, a boy with golden eyes
1. Chapter 1

Eclipse Spoilers, The story takes place 80 years after Eclipse takes place. There will be Eclipse spoilers so don't read unless you've read Eclipse.

Now I'm not going to write in bold italic caps for 'do not read' because that would tempt you even more. So I will just tell you, do not read unless you have read Eclipse. Please heed my warning!

Alright, now onto the story.

* * *

Her name was Ellie,well, Elizabeth Black. Her great great grandfather was Billy Black, meaning great grandfather was Jacob Black. Her grandfather Alexander Black, and her father who was Joseph Black. Her mother was named Sarah, and her grandparents were related to someone who we've never heard of in the stories.

You are probably wondering who Jacob had married. It couldn't have been Bella? She married Edward and became a vampire. Right? Right!?

No. She loved Edward, but Jacob could give her what Edward could not. Children. Rosalie's thought stuck with her more than she had thought. She wanted to have children. And so she took her chance with Jacob. And after a few short years it didn't hurt anymore. She didn't think about Edward much. She didn't have his face in her every thought anymore.

And He, he watched her for 20 years, 40 years and then 60 years. But to protect her from the Volturi he left for a far away place, knowing that being away would protect her. It came to be that Alice didn't try to watch anymore. And Edward had become very very imune to blood, he became Carlisle's partner, so that he could save lives too.

But Bella didn't know that he had stopped watching. Well that was until after his funeral. Jacob's funeral. 86 years he had lived, over 70 years it had to control the werewolf gene. She had cried and weeped all day, all night. Then a half a year later she had move in with her grandson Joseph. She had been found wandering around in a forest near her home. Everyone was so sure her sanity was gone. She even agreed to move in with her children's children's children. She almost believed that Edward was a dream. Somehow she was able to hold on to her long forgotten memories of the one she had once loved.

Ellie was scared to death of her Great Grandmother. Maw Maw Bell was what they called her. Ellie shared her room with her. She had to try and sleep through her Maw Maw Bell's sleep talking.

And finally the last thing she feared, was that she would end up like her Great grandmother. Crazy and strange. She resembled her great grandmother. She looked exactly like her Maw Maw Bell when she was her age. There was only one difference, Ellie had darker hair, and her eyes were more or less hazel instead of that deep chocolate brown. And every once in a while Ellie would awake in the middle of the night, finding herself in the middle of a sentince.

Ellie's Great Grandmother never really spoke to Ellie, almost never did she speak to anyone except her Father. It was two weeks before Ellie would go to highschool, she was going to be a freshman, she was only 14, but her birthday coming up fast.

Ellie sat on her bed reading on of her many books. Her Maw Maw Bell sat on her bed looking through on of her old photo albums. That's when she spoke to her.

"Elizabeth" Ellie looked up, startled by her grandmothers old voice.

"Need me to get you something?" Ellie asked her 98 year old Great Grandmother.

"Yes dear, under the bed, in one of my old bags. The brown one."

Ellie, unsure, looked under Maw Maw Bell's bed, there was a green one, a blue one and, she saw the brown one. She pulled it out and handed it to her grandmother. "Sit down here." She told Ellie and she patted her bed. Ellie sat down, scared out of her mind. With shakey hands, Maw Maw Bell unzipped the brown messenger bag and pulled out another one of her old photo albums. She moved the bag to the side and searched through the old book. "His name was Edward, Edward Cullen." She told Ellie. "I had loved him, very much. But I chose your Great Grandfather instead." She sighed. "Here" She turned the book over so Ellie could see a picture. It was of a boy so handsome. But he was pale, very pale, and his golden eyes glowed through the thin plastic that protected him. Then she noticed in other pictures, a girl with short black hair, the same golden eyes. "That's Alice, Edward's sister, my shopping buddy." She laughed.

"Maw Maw Bell? Why are you showing me these things?"

She stopped laughing and asked in a serious tone. "Do you like sports?"

Ellie snorted. "I hate sports...well not really hate, I like to avoid them..."

"Why?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Because I'm...well clumsy."

"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk cross a flat stable surface without finding something to trip over." Maw Maw Bell said in a strange voice.

"What?"

"That's what he said. To me. Because I was very clumsy."

"No, this can't be happening. I don't want to be you." Ellie moaned.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. But I think you will be exactly like me. It's like I can see it." Her eyes focused on something far away, or maybe long ago.

"See what?"

"You making the same choices I made."

"Maw Maw Bell, I don't, understand...I'm confused."

"Confused? How so?"

"I don't know how to explain. Why are you telling me this...about this Edward...It feels like your warning me about something you can't actually say anything about..."

Her great grandmother sighed. "You are exactly like me child...I would have noticed too, that there was something I wasn't telling you. But I can't tell you everything. If I do, if you learn and find out about it. You could become in grave danger."

"Maw Maw Bell, what do you want to tell me?" Ellie asked, she was getting very impatiant.

"To warn you against the Red eyes. The Red eyes need us, they will kill us, never ever follow a Red-eyed one."

"Red eyed?"

"A person with red eyes.."

"Oh."

"Black eyes are deadly as well. They are thirsty, they could kill us easily and fast, never go near a Black eyed."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't understand." Ellie told her grandmother. She was so sure this was just one of her fantasies, something only she could see in her mind.

"I know you don't understand, and hopefully you won't ever meet any of these fiends. But listen to me, if you do see someone with these eyes run, run away, stay in over populated areas at all costs! And never, never ever bleed in their presence, it will be the end of you!"

The door creaked open at that moment and Ellie's mother came in. "What's all this yelling about? Ellie?"

"Um, I, ugh..."

"Are you bothering Maw Maw Bell agian? Leave her alone and let her get some sleep for crying out loud."

"Yes Ma'am" Ellie said. She got off the her great grandmother's bed and got in her's. She laid down to go to sleep.

"Maw Maw Bell, try and get some rest." Her mother told her Great grandmother. Her Maw Maw Bell only nodded and then her Mother left.

"Look what you did," Maw Maw Bell whispered to Ellie, after her Mother left.

"Me?" Ellie asked in a whisper.

"You're side of the family..." Her grand mother mumbled.

"They, err, we, I guess, think you've lost your sanity."

"Humph...well I guess I have gone crazy. I've done that before too. But it didn't quite feel like this. It would be wonderful if he came back again, just like before, I wonder if he would take me back, even though I'm old and wrinkly."

"Um, Maw Maw...I don't think he'd be alive...I mean...well"

"It's okay for you to think that, sweetheart, but I know that he could come back," She sighed agian. "Maybe Alice doesn't watch anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice could see things, we can't see, She would watch and make sure nothing would happen to me. But she couldn't see Jacob, and niether I when I was with him. Perhaps she stopped watching believing that I'd never come back into her sight ever agian."

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"I guess so, ah, but I didn't tell you about the gold eyes."

"What about them?" Ellie sighed.

"They don't mean to hurt us, they can be trusted. If you are good enough friends with them they can protect you from the red eyes."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

" 'Night Maw Maw Bell."

* * *

Alright, did you like it? Have any questions? Let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the fact it's short!

* * *

The two short weeks before went so quickly, and then suddenly it was the day that Ellie would go to high school. She lived in Maine, that's where her Mother grew up. She and her family moved there quite recently, and so she had almost no friends, and she was just about to start high school.

Fort Kent was such a tiny town. Almost identical to Forks WA, but Ellie didn't know that. If you took a map of the USA and a ruler you would see that Forks was almost straight across from Fort Kent….((hmm….what a 'coincidence'….)) She hated the cold, just like her Maw Maw Bell. But never did she ever did live in Arizona; Ellie didn't even know that's where she grew up. She didn't know too much about her great grandmother.

And then, before she knew it, it was her first day of high school. Her mother drove her to school that day, that cold -end of summer- day. It seemed as if Ellie had her own personal dark rain cloud following her. It was there before they left her house and there at school when she arrived.

"Fort Kent Community High School" The sign read.

Ellie heaved a sigh. "I'll come pick you up at three." Her mother told her. Ellie rolled her eyes and grabbed her book bag. She jumped out of her mother's old red jeep and headed up to main office alone.

Boys and girls her age shuffled bye her as she searched for the main office.

The bell rang and she was told off for being in the hallway. Then she did actually find the office and she did get her schedule and the directions to each class. She disliked her Pre-algebra teacher, her history teacher was jerk, her English-Lit Teacher wasn't there so she had no idea if she was nice or not. And then, just as she was going to lunch her brand new book bag zipper somehow unzipped; it scattered her things everywhere. Ellie sighed, she should have known this would happen, the rain cloud was the main clue.

As she picked up her things a boy her age appeared. He helped her with her things. As he handed Ellie her last pencil he introduced himself. Ellie was able to get a good look at him. Hm…his skin was pale, very, very pale. He had gold eyes, and his hair was fairly long ((long for a boy)) and it was black. He was probably 5'9, he wore blue jeans with black T-shirt.

"My name is Zephiniah Jude, Zephen for short. You seem new here?"

"I'm a freshman, just moved here, I don't know anyone."

"Well, you know me. And your name?"

"I'm Ellie Black."

"Nice to meet you, would you like to sit with me? I too am fairly new, I have no friends…currently."

"I'll be your friend."

"We'll see." The boy said.

Ellie followed the black haired boy to a small table. Ellie rummaged through her purse for her lunch money, none was to be found. Ellie groaned. "Is this not the worse day of my life!?"

"Excuse me?" Zephen asked.

"I've had a really bad day, and to top it all off my lunch money has mysteriously vanished!"

"You can borrow some money from me."

"You aren't serious?"

"I am serious." The boy handed her a five dollar bill. "Pay me back later, if it'll make you feel better."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ellie sighed, but she was relieved. She wouldn't starve! ((sarcasm)) Ellie got up to get her lunch. She didn't notice some things she should have. Things her Maw Maw Bell would have if she were Ellie. Things like, how stiff Zephen seemed, nor how his eyes were gold, she didn't remember what her grandmother had told her about gold eyes. If her great grandmother was her she would known instantly that this boy was not human. But Ellie wasn't as observant as her great grandmother.

* * *

Does this seem short to you?? It does to me, sorry about that, but I decided to give something rather than nothing, so here you go, tell me what you think. I will do my best to have the next chap out soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah...enjoy!

* * *

Ellie came back to the table and sat down. She felt slightly guilty for using his money, and then eating in front of him. But he did assure her that it was alright.

"So you just moved here, right?" Asked Zephen when she had finished her lunch.

"Yeah."

"Where did you move from?"

"Niskayuna NewYork."

"That's pretty far, why did you move here?"

"Well my grandparent's on my mom's side live here, and well, Mom wanted to live close by."

"And your father?"

"He rather move here then to his parent's"

"Why?"

"They live in Vancover."

"Wow, that's on the other side of the country. He didn't mind leaving them that far...?"

"Well Jordon is with them."

"Jordon?"

"My older brother, he's 17."

"Oh. Why is he living with them?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know." Zephen looked at her confused.

"I don't know!" Ellie protested. "It's weird! We were visiting two years ago at Christmas and something really weird happened, it's like they bonded, like they knew everything about eachother, and well...yeah, He insisted on living with Grandpa Alex."

"Hm.." Zephen 'hmmed' thoughtfully. Then he asked. "Do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"I have an older sister, her name is Renee, named after my great great grandmother...She's 25 she just got married last year." Ellie sighed. "I feel so alone! The only problem is that I'm not alone."

"Pardon?" Zephen asked, not understanding that last bit.

"My great grandmother, Maw Maw Bell is what we call her. She's 98, old, and senile. She's living with us now, the main problem is that our house is a three bedroom house...But because we have family visiting all the time we have to have the third room open, I'm stuck in the same room with that crazy old woman."

Zephen chuckled softly. Ellied glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"The way you told it, it is." She glared at him again. "But not to you..." He stopped laughing. Ellie smirked, and stopped glaring.

"So what about you? What's your family like?"

Zephen hesitated. "My family is in India." he finally said. Ellie looked at him.

"Why?"

"My father and brother are doctors, they want to help out with the issues over there."

"What about your mom?"

"She's there too, but she's not a doctor."

"Have any other siblings?"

"Yeah, another brother, and a sister, they're both married..."

"Oh..." Ellie thought a moment. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to go to a normal school..."

"Who are you living with?"

"Friends."

"Oh, okay." Ellie said unsure. "You must get lonely here with out them."

Zephen shrugged, but it seemed as if he wouldn't say anything else. As if on cue, the bell rang. Ellie moaned.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...Its just...I have biology next. I hate biology."

"It's alright, I'll be your unofficail tutor...I have Biology next too."

Ellie looked up at him. "You'll help me?"

"Sure."

Ellie smiled. "Hmm...Wanna be friends?" She asked.

Zephen laughed. Then he said, "That was random."

Ellie shrugged.

"I thought it was obvious that we were already friends."

Ellie laughed, and they walked together to their next class.

* * *

The last bell rang, and Ellie left the gymn. Zephen too had gymn last. He said good by to her, and then vanished somewhere into another building. Ellie could have followed him. He walked the same pace as she. He wouldn't have run as fast as he could in her presence. She could have noticed how he practically collapsed behind the building, how he was gasping. She could have seen him digging his nails into his arms, trying to control his thirst. But she didn't. She just waited for her mom to come pick her up. And then Ellie's mom did appear with her old red jeep. And Ellie got into the passenger's side.

"How was your first day?" She asked.

"Terrible, until lunch, I became good friends with this guy named Zephen."

"No, not boys already!" Whined her mom. Ellie just smirked.

* * *

"Ellie, are you awake?" Maw Maw Bell's voice awoke the sleeping Ellie. Her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to see her great grandmother peer at her from her bed.

"I am now, what is it?"

"I know I said the gold eyes were safe, but please, please don't get involved with them, your life could end like mine."

Ellie sighed. "Your life isn't over yet."

"Yet" she echoed.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Please Ellie, if you do meet anyone with gold eyes, just try and avoid them."

"Goodnight, Maw Maw Bell." Ellie whispered. Ellie rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

I know, this one was short too...I'm sorry, and I can't guarantee the next to be longer. I really am sorry. And I really do apologize for any misspellings in here...I didn't have a spell check...Please review... 


	4. Chapter 4

I checked how many words I had this time… it said about 1,600 some words…I hope that makes up for my rather short chapters from earlier. Not much exciting, or a lot of action happens in this one…but we do get some information…

* * *

Ellie was excited, her second day at high school, well she wasn't excited for school, she couldn't wait to hang out with Zephen again. And to make everything extra cheerfully, it was all sunny out, freezing cold, but the sun was there. Her mom dropped her off again, and she wished Ellie good luck. Ellie went inside for her first period.  
She didn't expect to see Zephen until lunch, so she wasn't surprised that she didn't see him when she first got  
there. Her hopes went down the drain, and she was officially depressed for the day. Zephen was not present for school.

* * *

Maw Maw Bell was sitting her big lazy boy chair, she was having lunch, while sitting and watching a television show. Joseph was at work, Sarah was in the back yard having her lunch with a book in her hand, even though it wasn't very warm. 

The phone rang. Maw Maw Bell turned to look at it, she didn't usually use the phone, except every once in a while to call her children, Alex and Kira. The phone rang again, Sarah couldn't hear it. So Maw Maw Bell answered it.

"Hello?" Her old voice asked.

"Hi, this is Zepheniah Jude...I'm a friend of Ellie's-"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Maw Maw Bell asked.

"Well, I'm sick today, I would have told Ellie myself, but I won't be here this afternoon, I have a doctors' appointment."

"What do you want me to tell her?"

"Just tell her that I'm sorry that I wasn't at school today."

"Oh..." Then Maw Maw Bell thought about her Edward, that he didn't come to school on sunny days, suddenly she was very suspicious. "What color are your eyes?" She asked him.

"Excuse me?" Zephen asked.

"What color are your eyes?" She repeated as clearly as best as she could.

But it was a good thing for Zephen, Sarah came in through the front door and right into the living room. "Whose on the phone?" She asked.

"Ellie's boyfriend." Maw Maw Bell muttered.

"Wha-I never said-" Zephen protested

"Hello?" Sarah asked. Maw Maw Bell had handed her the phone.

"Hi, I'm Zepheniah Jude, a friend of Ellie's I was sick today and couldn't come, so I'm apologizing early, since I won't be able to call later because of a doctors' appointment." Zephen said slowly so that Sarah could understand.

"Oh, alright...Good bye then."

"Good bye."

The line went dead.

"You better give Ellie the Talk, seeing that her first friend is a guy." Maw Maw Bell told Sarah. Sarah just laughed, then she sighed.

"I know..."

* * *

Ellie was still disappointed when Sarah came to pick her up. 

"Something wrong dear?" Sarah asked Ellie when she got in the jeep.

"No." Ellie told her.

Sarah sighed, teenagers, "What's going on?"

Ellie sighed too, over protective parents, "My unofficial Biology tutor wasn't here today." Sarah was confused. So Ellie explained. "My friend Zephen."

"Zepheniah Jude?"

"Ugh, yeah him, how do you know his name?" Ellie asked, she was surprised.

"He called during lunch. Apparently he was sick today and had a doctor's appointment."

"Oh" Was all Ellie could say in response.

"You're not falling in love with him...are you?"

Ellie blushed. "Mom! I just met him yesterday!"

"Okay...if you say so...How old is he? Not to old for you I hope..."

"Mom!?"

"What? You better have him over so the rest of us can meet him."

Ellie bowed her head and shook it. They pulled into the drive way. Ellie got out and went inside, she headed straight for her bedroom to work on homework.

"Ellie?" Maw Maw Bell's feeble voice called for her.

Ellie's brow furled, this was all she needed, her great grandmother spouting nonsense about how they were the same. Ellie turned and walked back to her great grand mother.

"Yes?" Ellie asked.

"It is very important that you tell me Zephen's eye color."

"What are you getting at? I'm not like you! Zephen isn't like your Edward. Okay? Edward is just a dream, your fantasies aren't real, please just keep me out of them." Ellie turned around and walked back into her room. She sat down at her desk, and pulled out a sheet of paper. Her homework was for art, she had to sketch out a portrait, Ellie was very good at art, and she could draw just about anything she could see. SO she drew Zephen.

"Ellie, That was no way to speak to Maw Maw Bell!" Sarah, her mother, said, she had silently entered Ellie's room.

Ellie turned around to face her mother. "Sorry, mom...its just..." Ellie sighed, "She's driving me crazy! She woke me up in the middle of the night for no reason! And she thinks my friend is like her old boyfriend, who is coming back for her, and lastly she thinks I'll end up like her!"

Sarah Sighed. "Ellie, calm down. You can't blame her, now go and apologize."

"But Mom!"

"Right now!"

Ellie sighed and rolled her eyes, she walked out of her room to where her great grand mother sat. "Sorry, Maw Maw Bell, that was rude of me." Ellie sished,she tried to look apologetic.

"Its alright dear. I'm just, trying to protect you." Ellie looked at her strangely, then she went back to her room. 'Protect me from what?' She thought. Then a thought blossomed. She decided to research this, to find out about Her Maw Maw Bell's ex-boyfriend Edward. She wanted to know how real he was. She went to find her mother, she was in the kitchen. Ellie got her aunt Ki's phone number from her mother. Aunt Ki was Maw Maw Bell's oldest daughter, Ellie's great Aunt. If anyone knew anything Maw Maw Bell, it would be Aunt KI.

"Hello?" Asked a feeble voice, her Aunt Ki's voice.

"Hi Aunt Ki, this is Ellie."

"Ah Ellie, what can I do for you."

"Well, it's complicated, it's about, Maw Maw Bell."

"What about?" Aunt Ki asked.

"She keeps talking about someone named Edward...Edward Cullen, I think his last name was."

"Ah, her high school crush." Aunt Ki sighed. "What do you need to know."

"I want to know her story, about him...the whole deal...what happened?" Ellie asked.

Aunt Ki sighed. "Sit down child, this is a long story." Ellie was sitting at her desk.

"First of all, Mom had lived in Arizona for most of her life, then when she was 16 she moved to Forks Washington state, did you know that?"

"Nope." Ellie replied.

"Well, she fell in love with a boy..."

"Edward?"

"That's right, but something happened, he left, he and his family left. Mom was devastated. You think she's crazy now...she had lost her sanity once before. But during that time she found someone to heal her broken heart, if not, a little."

"Who?"

"Dad did it, your Great grandfather."

"Grandpa Jake."

"That's right. But then Edward came back. And she went right back to Edward, But then something happened, again,  
She chose Dad over Edward...I don't remember exactly why. I think it was something about Edward not wanting children or something silly like that."

"And so she chose Dad. But without a doubt she never stopped loving Edward...Perhaps not even one day has gone by  
without her having at least one thought about him. Now that Dad is-" Aunt Ki took a breath, the death of her  
father was very hard for her to cope with, "I almost expect him to come back...even though the thought is ridiculous."

Ellie thought on this, "Would you know how to contact him?"

Aunt Ki laughed, "Of course not...If I did, Mom would have called him already...If he is still alive..."

Ellie thought on this information. Then she asked, "Can you tell me anything about his family? Something that could help me find him?"

Aunt Ki sighed. "I don't know much about his family...Let's see, He had a brother and a sister...I think...and  
they were both married...His father was a doctor too..."

"What about his mom?"

"I don't know anything about his mother..."

"Okay...so where did they live?"

"Back close to Forks."

"Oh..." Ellie took notes of all of this.

"Ellie, do you really plan to try and find him?"

"I don't know...I didn't really think it through...I just want proof that she's not as crazy as she seems..."

"Hm...interesting...Is there anything else?"

"She thinks I'm just like her...that I will be just like her."

"Ah...well, hm...you do look a lot like she did when she was your age...only your hair is darker, and you weren't as pale."

"That helps a lot..."

"I'm sorry dear, I have to go now."

"That's okay Aunt Ki, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright dear, but um-" She started before Ellie could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell any of this to Mom, she has enough problems and things to worry about as it is."

"Alright. 'Bye Aunt Ki."

"Good bye sweet heart."

And that was how the conversation had ended. Now what Ellie didn't factor in was that it was just possible that Zephen was related to her great grandmother's Edward. But she didn't even consider it. She didn't even notice the fact that Edward's father was a doctor, and that Zephen's father was also a doctor. Perhaps she thought it was just too unreal to even consider. Too bad...

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, hopefully it was longer, and I'll try to get next chapter out soon and next chapter should be filled with surprises… Please review, I love reviews... I'm addicted to them... 


	5. Chapter 5

**And then I** **noticed I didn't have a disclaimer...(Falls down on her hands and knees ) "Please Forgive me Stephenie and Little Brown Co. I didn't mean to leave it out I - I I just forgot!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!" (Sobs endlessly) **

**-(you can skip this next part if you want to...I'm just hyper...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, James, Aro, Caius, Jane,-**

**(one of her lawyer ppls..) "You don't have to name all the characters for crying out loud!"**

**Disclaimer: I own only Ellie, and her brother and sister, and her parents and their parents...and Zepheniah(I love that name!) And any other character in this story you've never heard of...Sadly the rest of it belongs to Stephenie.**

**(another random lawyer personell) "you could have just said that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight New Moon and Eclipse..."**

**"Go away you we're distracting my readers from the story!"**

**Sorry...I'm hyper today...**

* * *

Then next day, the third day, the clouds had reclaimed the sky, and it was cold, and snowing. But it wasn't cold enough to stick. Ellie was excited to see Zepheniah back at that same lunch table.

"Hey!" Ellie said, after she got her lunch and sat down.

"Hi," Zepheniah greeted.

"You freaked me out yesterday...You like, vanished!"

Zephen chuckled, but then stopped, "Yeah, sorry about that...I was sick. You weren't upset about that...were you?"

"Not really...Just kind of lonely, your my only established friend so far. But what really freaked me out was that you called my Mom? How did you get my number anyway?"

Zephen smiled, "I have my ways. Oh and I believe you about the crazy great grandmother thing..."

"What?"

"She answered the phone."

"Oh gosh no! What did she say?!"

"She started asking me my eye color..."

Ellie looked down and shook her head. "Not that again...Crazy old woman."

"What's that?"

"She, has issues. She believes that her ex-boyfriend is going to appear magically and take her away...And then she thinks I'm exactly like her and I'm going to end up like her..."

"Hmm," Zepheniah said as he thought on her words. Ellie hadn't answered his question, he wanted to know why she wanted to know his eye color...and other things...

"Here" Ellie said, disrupting his thoughts, she had laid down 2 dollars and 50 cents.

"What's that for?"

"Lunch monday, I owe you...Speaking of which, aren't you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Sure, whatever..."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do, and I intend to pay you back, now you take the money put it in your pocket."

Zephen rolled his eyes and did what she had told him.

The bell rang, and Zephen walked Ellie to their next class.

* * *

They were studying cell division, Ellie's favorite thing in the whole wide world :) not. And then it got worse when the teacher announced that they would be having a vocaburary test friday, on about 20 different words. Ellie moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll help you study." Zepheniah assured her. "With my help you'll ace the test."

Ellie just kept her head on her desk. "The test is the day after tomorrow...how the heck will I have all these memorized by then??"

"How 'bout we study after school?" Zepheniah suggested. Ellie sat up, this was a possibility.

"Maybe, Mom could pick us up after school and you could stay for supper!" Ellie said. She missed his grimance, but it was only a moment long.

"Maybe not for supper, but I'll see what my guardians say."

"You don't like food do you?" Ellie asked.

"Huh?"

"I haven't seen you eat anything. You aren't anerestic, are you? My mom could change your mind, she's a great cook."

"No I'm not anerestic, but I'm- um, alergic to lots of things...I just try avoid school lunches, and public foods."

"You're weird. No offense."

Zephen chuckled. "None taken. You want me to come over tonight?" He asked.

"Sure...but I think we should wait till tomorrow, the main reason for that is to let my parents know ahead of time."

Zephen didn't get it.

"They're freaked out because my first friend is boy." Ellie said with a sigh.

Zephen laughed.

Ellie glared.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

They both had nothing more to say, and so they went back to studying. Eventually the day ended and they went their separate ways. Ellie waited for her mom, and Zephen hid behind one of the buildings, he gasped again, but her scent didn't hurt him as much as before.

* * *

(Sorry for my hyper out burst in the beginning...I was hyper)

I know fairly short, but if I had put this with the next chappie it would be waaay too long...trust me. Oh and by the way, next chap is something I have been playing back in my head for almost 2 weeks now...I hope I don't kill it...Please review, and yes I know Zephen's name is weird...That's why I like it...(( I'm obsessing over Biblical, older, and exotic names currently...))((Jude is also a book of the Bible)) Any way...yeah...Oh and one last thing...reviews from my readers (you all) is why I curse the school computers for blocking and why I wake up in the early hours of the morning (before school, and a reminder I have to ride 3 miles to and from school every day...so I have to get up early enough to check my reviews), so I can see what you all have thought about my next chapter. So please, please review...(i love them...)


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie's mother and father were not pleased with the fact that Ellie's first friend was a boy, nor that she had known him for a total of three days and then suddenly they learn she has invited him over.

"At least we get to meet him." Her father grumbled to her mother. Her mother just nodded. They didn't realize that their great grandmother, aka, Maw Maw Bell had heard everything, nor did they notice that she was muttering words of prayer. She prayed that Ellie's friend was just a friend, and that her friend wasn't like her Edward.

Ellie's parents had said yes, reluctantly. She knew that they didn't want her to have a boyfriend, so early, but they couldn't say no to a Biology tutor. Ellie and Zephen stood on the curb, waiting for her mom to come and pick them up.

"Are you sure I can come over?" Zephen asked, again.

Ellie sighed, "Yes, but you must be on your very bestist, politest behavior."

"Bestist isn't a word."

"That's not the point!"

Zephen laughed. Then he said, "Of course I'll be on my best behavior."

"Good."

"Why though?"

"My crazy parents do not like the idea that I'm inviting boys over, they're jumping to conclusions." Ellie admitted.

Zephen laughed again, but stopped after a moment. "Don't worry, they won't."

"How do you know?"

Zephen smiled, "Trust me."

Ellie sighed.

Her mother pulled up in her red old jeep, before they climbed in Zephen introduced himself.

"I'm Zephen Jude," He said very politely."

"I'm Sarah Black, preferably Mrs. Black." Ellie's mother mumbled.

"Nice to meet you." Suddenly her expression changed.

"Nice to meet you too." She told him, suddenly she was very pleasant. "C'mon, let's go, Joseph can't wait to meet you." Ellie looked at Zephen, she was obviously confused.

"C'mon" Zephen whispered to her. She automatically opened the door and climbed in. Zephen slid in smoothly next to her, and shut the door.

"Seat belts please." Ellie's mother told them. Ellie rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Zephen was already buckled in. Ellie didn't notice that he was stiff, that his jaw was tight. She was only thinking about what her father was going to say.

Joseph, Ellie's father awaited them on the small porch. His expression was the same as her mother's was, before she became pleasant. Joseph was huge, very huge. He was way too tall, and much too balky. His skin was slightly darker than Ellie's. Ellie knew very little of her family history, she did know, however, that her great grandfather Jacob was a Quileute Indian. Ellie's skin was much lighter than her father's, paler in a sense.

Ellie slowly walked forward. "Hey dad" She said pleasantly. He grunted in response. Ellie looked nervously to Zephen, but he seemed content.

"Hello, sir." He said with extreme politeness. Joseph grunted. "My name is Zephen Jude, nice to meet you."

And just like before with her mother, her father's expression instantly changed. He relaxed. "Nice to meet you too, c'mon inside. Don't mind Maw Maw Bell. You two can study in the dining room."

"Alright" Zephen said. He walked on in, Ellie slowly followed. 'How did he do that?' She wondered.

Ellie and Zephen walked through the living room toward the dining hall.

"Ah Ellie" Maw Maw Bell spoke as they walked bye.

"Hey Maw Maw Bell, This is my friend Zephen Jude." Ellie had stopped and turned to see her great grandmother, Zephen did the same.

Her Maw Maw Bell's eyes flew open wide. She had been sitting in her normal spot, the chair, but now she was standing. The book she had been reading had slid on her lap. She stabbed a finger at Zephen. "YOU!" She cried. "AFTER MY CHILDREN I SEE!!! YOU MAY HAVE GOLDEN EYES BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE HER!" She screamed at Zephen.

Zephen's eyes bulged, he tried to compose himself, and he failed. But he was able to control his voice. "Calm down," He told her, but she continued to yell at him. Sarah and Joseph were suddenly there trying to calm down Maw Maw Bell. Ellie pulled the frozen, rigid Zephen into the dining hall.

"I told you she was crazy."

Some how he was in control. "I see." He whispered.

"I told you how she goes on and on about her ex-boyfriend. She really believes that he's coming back, but to tell you the truth, I don't think he could have lived this long. The other night she was going on about red eyes, black eyes and gold eyes." Ellie sighed. "I really hope I don't end up like her." Ellie was so focused in on what she was saying; she didn't notice how much paler Zephen was then he usually was.

Zephen shook his head, as if it would shake away the thought he was thinking. "Well, let's get to work." Ellie groaned. "Remember, that is why I am here."

"Fine." Ellie mumbled; as they sat down to start studying.

-

This one may be a bit short. Sorry, next chapter should be out really soon, because I've been dying to do the next one…. (Sigh) I've had a lot of homework…art projects and essays….well, that's no excuse. (Random bystander: "Yes it is") Well please review, and I'll get next chappie out soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually Ellie's parents had calmed down Maw Maw Bell. Zephen left after supper. He tried to tell them he wasn't hungry, and then Ellie went and said about how he was allergic to a lot of stuff, and so Ellie's mom made him look through all the ingredients making sure it was alright. Zephen assured her that it was alright. But he couldn't convince Ellie that he wasn't hungry.

Ellie was the only one who notices him grimace as he took bites of mashed potatoes, fried chicken and corn, with bread, Ellie's favorite food. When they finished Zephen helped Ellie study more and she was getting fairly good at memorizing the tons and tons of vocabulary words. Then Zephen claimed that his guardians wanted him home, it was around nine o'clock.

"You should ace the test tomorrow." Zephen repeated.

"Thanks, for helping me." Ellie told him. They were standing on her front porch.

"Not a problem." Zephen turned to the door, a few seconds before Ellie's mother opened it.

"Hey Zephen, need a ride home?"

"No thank you, I can walk, it's not that far."

"Are you sure?" She asked, worried.

"You don't need drive me home, I will walk home."

"Of course you can, well, see you later." She told him, and then she went back inside. Zephen turned back to Ellie.

"Well, see you tomorrow." He told her. He turned to leave.

"Wait a minute." Ellie told him, he stopped and looked back at her.

"Yeah?"

"How did you do that?"

Zephen looked confused. "Do what?"

Ellie sighed. "How did you make her mind up, she never lets anyone walk home late at night?"

Zephen shrugged. "I didn't do anything. But if you don't mind I need to get on home." Zephen turned and left, vanishing into the night.

Ellie stood there for a long time. Finally she was noticing some things about him. But they weren't important enough to come up with a good reason for 'why'. She dismissed it. She went back inside. She took a long shower; she went through her vocabulary once more. She knew them bye heart now. A tiny voice asked, how did he do that? But she didn't pay any attention. She finished her shower and put her night gown on. She went to her and her Maw Maw Bell's bedroom and got into her bed.  
"I'm sorry, Ellie." Her Maw Maw Bell muttered. Ellie looked up at her. "I got too excited."

"It's okay Maw Maw Bell" Ellie muttered. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Ellie dreamed she was some place, it was very vague. She knew she was in a bedroom, but it wasn't hers. She turned around. There was a computer sitting on a desk, it wasn't on. There was a book shelf filled with books, an empty bed and a rocking chair. Ellie looked out of the small window. It was raining hard.

"LEAVE NOW!" Yelled a voice. Ellie took her gaze from the window to her Maw Maw Bell. She was standing; she looked younger than she really was. Then she noticed Zephen. He was suddenly in the rocking chair.

"I will not."

"I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE!" Maw Maw Bell ordered.

"I can't, I can't go now, I tried to prevent things from happening, but there is nothing I can do now, NOTHING!" Zephen shouted back.

"You can't do this; you are making the same mistakes as he did!"

"I know"

* * *

Maw Maw Bell watched her great granddaughter fall asleep. She knew what Zephen was. She couldn't let what had happened to her happen to Ellie. She didn't want Ellie have to choose between two loves and two lives. Maw Maw Bell was just about to slip out of consciousness when she saw a shadow move. She suppressed her scream. The figure moved toward Ellie. It scrunched down and barely touched her cheek. It was Zephen.

"Zepheniah Jude" Maw Maw Bell whispered. Zephen stood and turned in a flash. His eyes wide. He almost vanished out of the open window. "No point in leaving now, I've seen you here." Zephen froze. "I know what you are, by the way."

Zephen turned back and walked to Maw Maw Bell's bed. "How?" He whispered.

"I've seen your kind before."

"Obviously" Zephen muttered.

"What do you want with her?" Maw Maw Bell asked.

Zephen turned to Ellie to look at her while he spoke. "I love her."

"Why?"

Zephen looked back at her. "It was meant to be."

"How would you know?"

"She saw me, with her, over and over it wouldn't stop, no matter how many times we moved, no matter where I placed myself, I would always end up with her."

"She?"

"Alice, she sees things, okay?" Zephen sighed.

Maw Maw Bell's eyes were wide. "No." She whispered.

Zephen looked at Maw Maw Bell with a strange, confused expression. "Why did you ask, about her?"

"No" Maw Maw Bell whispered, tears filled her eyes. "Please no."

"What did I do?" Zephen asked.

"Alice Cullen?" She asked.

Zephen's eyes widened as far as humanly possible. (but he's not human…?)

"Not Alice Cullen, a different Alice?" She asked.

"How do you know my sister?" He gaped.

"You're a Cullen, not a Jude, is Carlisle your father?" She asked. She restrained herself from asking about her Edward. then Maw Maw Bell sighed, resigned. "Ellie is your la tua cante…isn't she?"

Zephen was frozen. He couldn't move. How could he? This old woman knew about his family. Only his lips moved. "She is."

Maw Maw Bell understood. Alice saw Ellie and Zephen together, so they tried to make arrangements to leave. So that Zephen could never meet Ellie. But somehow her visions were always the same, Zephen and Ellie were meant to be. They had to be, why else did Alice have this reoccurring vision? "How can you stand being so close to her like that?" She asked.

"When we realized that she would be my la tua cante I practiced, I forced myself to become immune to blood, just like 'Father' and Edward. It took me over 65 years to get this good, and I haven't they didn't let me have any human's blood when I was younger."

Maw Maw Bell gasped at his name. Her heart was breaking once again.

"Oh." Zephen said, his voice was suddenly flat. "I see now. Why didn't we ever notice…?" His eyes searched for something far away. Then he looked at Maw Maw Bell. "You're her, aren't you?" He asked. Maw Maw Bell looked at him strangely. "You're Bella." He stated. He looked back at Ellie. "You loved him, he loved you. You chose to live as a human, and leave him." Maw Maw Bell was sobbing. He looked back at her. "Why did you leave?"

"I don't know." She cried. "Once I had a vision of children. I couldn't let it go. I didn't want to leave him, but another force, Jacob's Bella forced me away from him."

"Jacob's Bella?"

"She's dead, she died when he died. The only thing that rules me now is me, Edward's Bella." She whispered. Zephen looked back at her. "You realize your making his mistakes, being with her, with my great grand daughter. You should leave before you become too important to her."

Zephen shook his head. "I can't do that, I can't leave her. We were meant to be together…forever."

Maw Maw Bell sighed, resigned. "Then promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll never leave her, unless she tells you to leave, never ever take yourself away from her, it will break her, destroy her."

Zephen smiled. "I already swore I would never do such a thing."

Maw Maw Bell smiled, and then she sighed. "It's good to know that vampires aren't my imagination. It's good to know that I'm not insane that Edward is real."

"Sure….you just keep saying that…"

"You should be respectful to your elders."

"Technically I'm 86."

"Technically, I'm 98, I win."

Zephen shook his head a laughed silently.

"Where is my Edward?"

"I'm not sure, India, maybe. He's a doctor now, he helps Carlisle."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry; I'm keeping you from your sleep."

"That's alright, boy." Maw Maw Bell's eyelids drooped. "Promise to come talk to me again." She whispered before they closed.

* * *

Zephen stood up from his seat. "Fine, I'll leave if that's what you want." He said too harshly. Too harsh for Zephen. He moved towards Ellie and brushed her to the side. He opened the window, a gust of wind blew in, pushing Ellie back. But she fought the wind. She stumbled forward.

"Wait!" She called. "Wait" She told Zephen. She caught his sleeve and held tightly. "Please don't go." She cried. "Please"

Ellie's dream changed. Suddenly she was in a luscious green forest, the trees covered with moss. Zephen held her close. "I won't leave you, not ever…" He whispered in her ear. Ellie smiled, that's what she wanted.

"Ellie, step away from him, you don't know him, you just met him." Said another voice. Ellie looked up and walked toward her another. He had nearly black hair, his eyes dark brown, he was big and tall. Ellie gasped when she realized who he was, he was-.

Ellie opened her eyes, morning was there, a dark morning. Her clock read, not even 2 o'clock yet. What awaked her? She wondered. She shivered, looking around she saw that her window was open. She made herself get up and close and lock it, then she slumped back to bed. She closed her eyes. She knew she was having an amazing dream, but it was lost now. She couldn't remember the details, just the beginning, and the part of the end, when he was holding her.

* * *

The End

(Just kidding, we have a long way to go…)

Alright, I hope this is long enough for my long chapter loving fans. Like I said I have been working on this chapter for forever. Tell me, please what you thought. And remember reviews make me best friends with you! (and if you review I go and see what kind of fanfics you write and then I read them!)

And remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Zephen stood on the curb. Ellie's mother drove up and dropped her off. Ellie stood next to Zephen.

"Well, I think I'm actually going to pass the test." She told Zephen happily. Zephen smiled. And they walked inside together. That day they both had their first period off, like most other students. Some went to other classes, others to the gym, Zephen and Ellie chose the quiet library.

Ellie was trying to get her History notes together during this free period. Ellie doesn't organize very well. She keeps her room clean...most of the time, but papers and such she can never keep in order. After ten minutes of neither speaking, Ellie started to notice things. Zephen sat in his chair, like a stature she thought. His eyes refused to leave her face, they only moved if she moved.

Ellie jumped when she heard an unexpected sound, a low vibrating sound. Ellie looked at Zephen. He pulled out a tiny silver cell phone. He looked at the number, then he stood up, "Excuse me" He muttered. Then he left.

Ellie was curious. Only since last night had she become suspicious. Just because of his 'different' behavior, like reluctance to eat food, or about how he changed Ellie's parent's moods. That was just weird. Ellie didn't know why she wanted to follow him. She just did it. She left her things on the table. She went through the doors. Zephen was standing in the hallway past the restrooms and the double doors. She stood next to the restroom; no one else was in the hallway. Zephen had his back to her. She stood against the wall and peered through the little window of the door. The door next to it was open.

She heard all of his words. Somehow, he spoke quick and quietly, but the hallway was strangely silent.

"-What's up?" He asked. He waited for the response. "What? No, you would have see-"He stopped to listen. He shook his head. "Why now?" He wondered. Ellie wondered what was happening. He whined, "I'm not that close to his territory, how he could know I was here? He's serveral states away!" He complained. Then he froze. Ellie thought he was going to turn around, but he didn't. "No way, I can't leave now!" He nearly yelled. "If he's coming here, I'm not leaving her, not for a moment!" Then he relaxed, a little. Ellie heard him sigh. "Don't tell Carlisle, I-, I'm going to have to fight him, he won't go until-"He paused. "How much time do I have?" He waited. "That's a while from now." He sighed. "Yeah, thanks Alice."

She saw him place it back into his pocket. He turned around; she went into the restroom before he could see her. She hoped he didn't see her. She shivered. Why did I do that? What did that result? Curiosity killed the cat she remembered, stupid thought she thought. Who was Alice? Her mind continued to wonder. And Carlisle, was that his father? Who was coming, and who was 'Her'? Zephen didn't mean Ellie her…did he? The thought filled her stomach with butterflies. What did all this mean? Who was he? His territory? Ellie shook her head. She was just as bad as her parents, jumping to conclusions and being suspicious of possibly innocent things. She tried to forget Zephen's phone call. She made herself leave the rest room and go back out, and into the library.

"Where did you go?" Zephen asked when she sat down. She almost caught the relief in his eyes.

"Restroom" She muttered.

"Oh." 

"Who called?" Ellie asked before she could stop herself.

Zephen hesitated. "Oh, um, my sister."

"Must have been important for her to call all the way from… India, right?"

"Yeah" She almost missed his stiffness in his voice.

"Everything alright?" Ellie asked.

"Um, sure, she's just worrying about me; I'm the youngest you know…"

"She misses her wittle bwother." Ellie teased.

Zephen rolled his eyes. "You're the youngest of your family too."

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "What's it like? To be so far from your family, I mean?"

"It's okay. I miss playing baseball and fighting with them."

"You miss fighting them?" Ellie asked.

"Play fights, arm wrestling and stuff."

"Oh" She had hoped she was on the right track. She knew he was hiding something from her.

Suddenly, she jumped again. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Ellie turned to see a girl, maybe a year or two ahead of her. She had red hair and green eyes, and she was tall. She held out a pink piece of paper. "Your mom called." She told Ellie. The girl turned and left. Ellie turn back to Zephen as she read the note to herself.

_I won't be able to pick you up from school today, and your father can't either, see if you can get a ride home, if not you'll have to walk. _

"Now that's not fair." Ellie groaned.

"What's wrong?" Zephen asked immediately.

"No one can pick me up today. I'll have to walk home."

"I'll walk you home, I have to everyday."

"It won't be a problem for you?" She asked him.

"Of course not."

"I'd really appreciate it." Actually Ellie was excited.

The bell rang and Ellie went on to her history class. Unintentionally, maybe, Zephen walked her there. He never touched her. Did they even shake hands? Ellie wondered. Ellie wished she had. She wondered what his pale hands felt like. She wished he would hold her hand. She wished that part of her dream, where he held her in the forest would come true.

Before she knew it History was history, and she was in her art class. As she molded her red brown clay she wished.

Ellie sat down with her tray of food. Zephen was without food, yet again. Zephen seemed unusually frozen this time, his eyes seemed darker.

"You alright?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"You seem…stressed." Ellie told him. He shrugged. "And I'm the one who should be." Ellie smirked.

"What would you have to be stressed for?"

"The Biology test."

"Oh, right" He said. As if it wasn't a big deal.

"You look really worried, what's wrong?" Ellie was getting worried because he seemed so worried.

"You don't have to worry about it. You don't have to be involved." He whispered, almost too silent for her to hear.

"Are you in trouble? Maybe I can help?" She suggested.

"No" He looked away.

"Are you going to fight someone?" She asked before she could stop herself. She looked at her tray.

"Where did you get that idea?" His tone made her look up. He was more surprised than angry.

"I-…don't know"

"Please, tell me." He whispered.

"I-…can't."

"Why not?" His brow furled.

"You'd get angry."

'I won't, I promise."

He was so assuring, "I was curious." She muttered. "And well, you know cell phones are banned from here…."

His face revealed no emotion, he spoke flatly. "You eavesdropped on my phone call?" She nodded. "What did you hear?"

"You said something about a fight and something about not telling someone, Carlisle, I think, who are you going to fight, why are you going-"

"Forget everything you heard." He told her.

"But-"

"Please." Instead of anger in his eyes, she saw pleading, maybe even fear.

She bit her lip. "Alright."

To change the subject, Ellie guessed, Zephen asked, "Aren't you going to eat that?"

Ellie looked at her untouched tray of food. "I think I lost my appetite." 

"How do you expect to ace a test on an empty stomach?" He asked.

"Well, what about you?"

"I already ate."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Ellie rolled her eyes. She began to pick away at her lunch. Eventually lunch was over, and eventually she was in her Biology class doing her test. She glared at Zephen when he finished his not 2 minutes after it was handed out. Eventually that passed too, she felt confident. She thought she did well. Then she went to other classes and then it was finally the end of the day, and Zephen was waiting for her at the curb.

They walked on the side walk until it vanished, then they walked on the side of a very not busy road. Zephen took her through the park; the park was shorter than the other way. They walked on a dirt path that turned into a sidewalk. A red brick wall followed them on their left will a row of maple and oak trees followed on their right. The sky seemed very dark and it was very quiet, no one was near by. She was along with Zephen. She didn't jump as hard as before, when Zephen's phone vibrated, this time.

He pulled it out. " Alice, again?" He muttered. Zephen and Ellie stopped walking. "What?" He asked into the phone. "No" he said suddenly, too loud and fierce. "No, not now!" He practically yelled.

Suddenly there was a violent gush of wind, it nearly knocked Ellie back. Then, when the wind stopped, an icy wave drifted over her. She barely heard Zephen's phone hit the ground. She was frozen. She couldn't move, nor speak. There was something coming, she knew it, felt it. Fear crept up her, took her. Her eyes were wide. She almost didn't hear Zephen's phone hit the ground. Then she was flying. Sideways. She found herself suddenly against the brick wall. Zephen stood in front of her. His arms spread wide, his back to her.

"Breathe" He ordered. Ellie realized that she wasn't breathing; she worked hard to breathe in and out.

"Zepheniah Jude Cullen" Came an eerie voice. A man appeared, about twenty it looked. He was tall and lean his hair short and black. He was just as pale as Zephen and his eyes were crimson. Ellie couldn't see anything past those eyes.

"Mordacai" Zephen growled. Ellie shivered uncontrollably.

"Did you think you could cross my territory without me noticing?" He asked, disbelieving.

" Maine isn't your territory." Zephen growled back.

"You should know by now that my territory is apart of me, step just one foot in it and I will know." Mordacai's eyes flashed to Elle. He glared back at Zephen. "You hypocrite!" He shouted. "You refuse to let my coven take humans yet you have one of your own!"

"Human?" Ellie echoed in a whisper. It occurred to her then that Mordacai was anything but human, and Zephen, he probably wasn't human either.

"Shhh" Zephen told her. He glared at Mordacai. "Leave now" His voice sounded distorted somehow.

Mordacai laughed hard. "You should know my territory will only allow your natural abilities, not to mention rules."

"What rules?" Zephen asked.

"It's so obvious, only one of us leaves here alive." Mordacai's eyes flashed to Ellie again.

Zephen growled. Mordacai approached Zephen. He muttered quickly to Ellie. "Run, go back to school, hide." She understood, but she couldn't move. "NOW!" He yelled. He lunged for Mordacai.

Ellie ran back. She concentrated on not tripping, though she stumbled several times. As she ran she heard the sound of thunder, or was it boulders colliding? She wondered. When she came to the deserted road she stopped.

Images from her dream flashed through her mind. She wanted him to hold her. She couldn't just leave him. Could she? Could she leave him if she knew he wasn't human? He wasn't normal that was for sure. Ellie gulped; suddenly her great grand mother's voice came back to her now. About the red eyes, and black eyes. Zephen had gold eyes, he would protect her.

What if Zephen didn't come back? How would that make her feel? Or worse, if there was one, that man, Mordacai, would he come for her next? Ellie shivered. She turned around and ran back the way she had come.

She froze. Mordacai had pinned Zephen to the brick wall. Zephen looked-… broken. She watched in horror has Mordacai bared his teeth and slowly took them close to Zephen's neck.

"No!" Ellie cried. She ran forward. But she fell. Tripped over her own feet. Of all the times for her to trip, now fate has chosen. She crashed down into gravel and concrete. Tiny stones and what not, maybe even glass, impaled her skin. She sat up as fast a she could and looked at Zephen; she was so sure it was too late for him. But he was still there pinned. Mordacai's eyes blazed as he glared at her. Ellie lifted her hands to see the damage. Blood gushed from her palms and trickled down her arms.

"No!" Gasped Zephen. Ellie looked up to see Mordacai, suddenly there. Zephen staggered as he tried to stand. Mordacai grabbed Ellie's wrist and pulled her up. He squeezed hard and more blood poured and dripped down her sleeves. Ellie winced at the pain.

"How tempting" He murmured. The blood's odor was making her dizzy. The world wobbled as she watched in horror as Mordacai bent his head towards her hand. His lips so close her bloody hand.

"NO!" Zephen yelled again. He rammed into Mordacai the sound loud as crashing boulders. He still held Ellie's hand, and it flung her too, while flying his grip released. Ellie hit the grassy ground hard. She shut her eyes and winced as the pain pulsed through her. She kept them closed. She refused to move.

She heard snarls, then a sickening crunching and snapping. She still refused to open her eyes. Even though in the dark silence she saw nightmares of crimson eyes, she kept them closed. After a while she heard crackling of a fire. And smelled a heavy odor of incense. Then she felt a cool hand graze across her forehead, then to her hand. It picked away the glass and stones. Cloth was wrapped around them.

"Ellie?" Zephen's voice came, quick and an anxious, but soft and gentle. Ellie still refused to move. She couldn't even if she wanted to, though. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. What for? She wondered. He deserved a reward for saving her. "I'm sorry for what I am, and that you had to be involved. I'm sorry."

Ellie sat in darkness, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Hoped you all liked it, this is the original scene I imagined in my head before actually creating everything else. And I know there is a lot of confusing things…Like, whom the heck his Mordacai? And what is the deal thing with his power and the territory thingy? Well I will explain hopefully in the next chapter. Please review! Let me know what you think, and well, maybe in the next couple of chapters we might see some familiar faces...MAYBE! 


	9. Chapter 9

enjoy!

Better put a disclaimer here...I haven't seen one in a while...Disclaimer: I own the stuff Stephenie doesn't copyright.

Oh and a note, Stephenie Meyer is coming to England! Bluewater in Kent on tuesday! Sadly...I won't be able to go (bursts into tears)

* * *

Ellie hid in her darkness of her mind. Red eyes flashed into her mind again and again. She was afraid to open her own eyes, afraid that she would see them again. But as she drifted, something flared, the back of her head burned. Not a fire, but a sharp pain. Suddenly she coughed a smoky odor reached her nose. The smell was chokingly. And then she felt cool hands touch her own bloodied up ones. She flinched at the touch; they felt just like the demon Mordacai. The one who tried to drink the blood on her hands. But she knew Zephen wasn't like Mordacai. His eyes were golden. She thought of her great grandmother's words. Zephen protected her. But then again, she knew her Maw Maw bell was right, Zephen was…a vampire. Ellie shivered.

"Please, wake up" Zephen whispered. She hated to hear the pain in his voice. She opened her eyes, and gazed into gold. Zephen sighed with relief. "Your hands are barely scraped, I can't figure out why you bled so much." He told her. "But the bleedings stopped, I don't even need to bandage them. Does anything hurt?" He asked.

"M-m-my h-h-h-head" Ellie stuttered. Zephen gently examined her.

"You hit it against a stone, but you're not bleeding. I should get you to a hospital." Zephen told her.

Ellie stopped breathing all together, her eyes widened. "Oh please no!" She whimpered.

Zephen instantly became concerned. "Why not?" He demanded.

"Don't make me go there; I hate the smell, and….the needles."

He sighed. "Fine, but it bothers you later your going rather you like it or not." Ellie nodded. Zephen sighed again. "Can you stand?" He asked.

"I think so." Zephen helped her to her feet. She felt wobbly.

"I'll take you home."

"Wait," Ellie stopped him. "You need to explain some things to me first."

His brow furrowed. "I…know."

"I don't want to go home yet."

He only nodded. He pulled her to a park bench. They sat down.

"Maw Maw Bell was right…wasn't she?" Ellie asked. "About the eyes, and about, you…being a vampire…right?"

"Yes" Zephen answered.

"Mordacai?"

"Yes, he was a vampire too, but don't worry he's not coming back. He can't come back."

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief. "And you saved me, thanks."

"No" Zephen disagreed. "Thank you, if-"He stopped himself.

"Go on" Ellie urged.

"If you, hadn't come back, and distracted him from me, I wouldn't be here at all." He whispered. "I hate it that you got involved, and hurt, but, I am so thankful that you came back."

A long silence was suddenly upon them. Neither knew what to say. Ellie wanted to know more about him, but didn't think this was the time to ask.

But then, Zephen broke the silence with a question. "Why did you come back?" He asked.

Ellie was not expecting that, but answered nonetheless, though, rather nervously. "I-I didn't want you to get hurt." She looked into his eyes. "Maw Maw was right about the gold eyes protecting their friends."

Zephen sighed, "Your Maw Maw Bell was right about everything."

"How did she know?" Ellie wondered.

"Remember her ex-boy friend?"

Ellie gaped at him. "You aren't saying he was a vampire too?!"

Zephen nodded. "He _is_ a vampire."

"He's still alive?"

"In existence, yes."

"How do you know?" Ellie asked.

"He's my brother."

Ellie sat in shock. Her great grandmother was starting to scare her. Her Maw Maw Bell knew about everything before her, before she was born!

"I need to get you home." Zephen told her.

"I don't want to walk" Ellie told him. "If we were in New York we could just call a taxi."

"If you don't mind, I'll carry you." She looked at him nervously. "I won't drop you." He said, smirking.

"Um, alright." She said, unsure. Zephen stood up. And picked her up, and cradled her in his arms.

"I would carry you on my back, but I don't know if you could hold on." He told her.

She rolled her eyes at him. And then he carried her. He walked quickly, but not too quickly. Almost running, but not.

"So you're brother is Edward, my great grandmother's ex-boyfriend…is he really in India?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, yes and yes."

"Is he coming back for her?" Ellie wondered.

Zephen hesitated before answering. "Not that I know of, why do you ask?"

"She misses him. I think he should come back, now that I know he could come back."

"He doesn't know that she's still alive." Zephen muttered.

"What?"

"The last ten years or so, we've had to keep a close watch on him. He believes she's dead, and he's been trying to run off to the Volturi."

"Volturi?" Ellie wondered.

"The vampire royal family, I guess you could call them. They try to keep order in our world, like trying to keep our existence a secret."

"Oh" Ellie sighed. Zephen's arms were hard against her back, but she didn't complain, she felt too tired to walk. "Shouldn't you tell him about her?"

"I'm warring with myself over that."

"Why?"

"He's accepted that she's dead, and he's almost to the point were he's gotten over it."

"For some reason I don't believe that."

He sighed. "Neither do I, but the other reason is, I kind of promised never to call him again."

"Why?"

"You like to ask 'why' don't you?"

Ellie nodded.

"He can read minds…well that's not the point, the point is, he hates me right now."

"W-"

"Because I'm making the mistakes he made. You see, 80 years ago he fell in love with your great grandmother. He blames himself for her misery, and for pulling her into his world. And making her choose between two of her loves."

"I heard that Maw Maw Bell chose Grandpa Jake over Edward because Edward didn't like children, and that's what Maw Maw Bell wanted."

"It's not that he didn't want or like children, it was the fact that they couldn't have children, your Maw Maw Bell would never be able to live her life as a normal human, and she would have to give up her life as being a human."

"Oh"

"Maw Maw Bell, I wonder how she stands it?" Zephen muttered.

"Huh?"

"My family loved Bella as if she was apart of our family."

"Bella?"

"That's what they called her. That's what everyone called her," Then he smirked. "I wonder what she would say if you called her 'Bella'."

"Hmmm."

Before Ellie even realized it, she was in her own house. Zephen took her to her room and sat her on the bed.

"Why did come here?" Ellie asked.

"I was destined to."

"Destined?"

"Alice, my sister, she sees the future, but it's not set in stone, if you change a decision, your future changes. So when she saw me with you, we changed the path we were on, moved, instantly. But the visions didn't end. They changed often, but they still led me to meeting you. I was young, only ten years old as a vampire. And so I made a decision. I would eventually come to you. You are something rare, like Bella was to Edward. My la tua cante, as it is called. Your blood sweeter than anything else. So for the next 70 years I exercised control, and now I'm almost immune to it, like my father and brother." Zephen said all this together so Ellie couldn't interrupt to ask 'why'.

It didn't stop her from asking more questions, though. "Did you all know that my Maw Maw Bell was Edward's Bella?"

"No, that's where it gets weird. All Alice could ever see was your face, and the place we were at, everything else was blurred. And now that I'm here with you, Alice can only see a dark silhouette of you." Zephen froze. "Your mother and _Bella_ are back. I'll come back later." Zephen turned to her window.

"Please stay." Ellie whispered. "We all need to be in the ring."

"We all?"

"Maw Maw Bell too!"

Zephen sighed, but nodded. "I'm hiding under your bed."

Ellie smirked at the thought. She heard her mom's old jeep pull in. She stood up and left the room to great them. She was still wobbly, but she managed to get to the door without falling over. Abruptly she remembered the blood running down her arms. But they were clean now. She remembered Zephen's cool touch.

The door opened. Maw Maw bell hunched over her cane as she walked in slowly. "Hey Maw Maw Bell!"

"Hello, sweety" Maw Maw Bell greeted.

"Hey Ellie, get home alright?" Her mother came in. "I'm sorry I didn't come to pick you up."

"It's alright."

"Ellie, I'm going to have to go grocery shopping, you don't mind staying here with Maw Maw Bell, do you?"

"Not at all" Ellie said enthusiastically. She wondered if it was just a coincidence.

"Well, call me if there's an emergency."

"Okay!"

Her mother went back out the door. Maw Maw Bell sat down in her chair in the living room. Ellie sat down on the couch next to the chair.

"So how's everything going…Bella?" Ellie asked. Her Maw Maw Bell's face, just a moment before was smiling and pleasant, but suddenly froze.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"That's your's isn't?" Ellie asked.

Her Maw Maw Bell nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Ellie told her. "I wish I had."

"Believed me on what matter?" Maw Maw Bell asked.

"About Zephen being a vampire…you were right."

Her Maw Maw Bell sighed. "Okay, you can come on now…." She spoke in a normal tone. "He's hiding here, isn't he? What happened, did you guess? Did he tell you? How did you find out?"

Zephen walked in a wary look in his eyes, but a smug look lingered on his face. "It's a long story" He told her.

"So Ellie, you know….everything?" Maw Maw Bell asked.

"Not everything, but most of it." Zephen answered for her.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Maw Maw Bell asked.

"I'm going to stay here, until she leaves, and I'm going to follow her, until the end of her days and her last days will be mine as well."

Ellie looked up at Zephen shocked. "What?"

"I can't age, Ellie, but you can, and will, I will always be there for you, or I'll always watch over you, and then when you leave this world, I will leave too."

"Edward tried doing that, but it didn't work."

"That's because he had enemies, I've stayed clear from just about everyone."

"Except Mordacai" Ellie whispered.

"Mordacai?" Maw Maw Bell asked.

"He attacked Zephen." Ellie shuddered.

"Today?" Maw Maw Bell asked in horror.

Ellie nodded. "Why?" Ellie looked to Zephen; she wanted to know why too.

"That's a long story too."

"Is he gone now? Destroyed?" Maw Maw Bell asked. Zephen nodded.

Maw Maw Bell's face darkened and she glared at Zephen. "You will tell me what you are getting my great granddaughter into!"

Zephen sighed. "He and his coven lived near ours for a while, about 10 years ago. They weren't vegetarians…"

"Vegetarians?" Ellie echoed.

"Vegetarians don't take blood from humans, only animals. If a vampire has red eyes they are not a vegetarian, gold eyes are." Maw Maw Bell explained to Ellie.

"Oh"

"Anyway, we had made a rule of no hunting in our territory, but Mordacai got all uptight about it. Well, so on, we caught his sister attacking some humans. We were able to save them, but had to be destroyed. She was a new born to make it all worse."

"Newborn?" Ellie asked. Zephen sighed, he was tired of explaining every little detail.

"I'll explain another time."

"Okay."

"What about the rest of his coven, will they come for you?"

"No, he was the last of his coven. After his sister, the newborn was destroyed, his brothers came after us. But Alice and Jasper were with me at the time, so it was easy, they were younger than us."

"So, what is your gift?" Maw Maw Bell asked him.

Ellie opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but Zephen spoke before her. "Special individual abilities, each of us gets one." Zephen explained quickly. He looked back at Maw Maw Bell. "I persuade people."

"That's what you did to mom and dad!" Ellie accused Zephen.

"I didn't want her to take me to a big empty house."

"So the Cullen's have a house here?" Maw Maw Bell asked.

"Yeah, but I'm the only one here."

"But you said you were staying with friends?" Ellie told him.

"I'm sorry, I lied about that."

"Oh."

"Persuade how?" Maw Maw Bell asked, getting back on the subject that had trailed off.

"I just tell someone to do something or imply it, and they do it."

"Let me guess?" Maw Maw Bell asked. "It doesn't work on Ellie?"

Zephen raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Edward's didn't work on me either."

"It's in her blood." Zephen wondered.

"No, then you wouldn't been able to persuade mom and dad."

"Maybe because she is your la tua cante?" Maw Maw Bell asked. "And Ellie is the only one of my descendants that her appearance resembles mine when I was her age."

"I don't think looks have anything to do with it." Zephen told her.

"It's not just looks she has inherited. But she was attracted to a vampire, she's clumsy, she loves to read, and blood makes her nauseated."

"Blood makes you sick?" Zephen asked them both. They both nodded. Zephen smirked at this information.

Maw Maw Bell sighed. Then she looked seriously to Zephen, "Will you do me a favor?"

"I'll do my best, what?"

"Tell Edward that I'm still waiting, and if he wants to, I'm ready to go with him. I've lived my life as a human, and now I want to be part of his family."

"I told you." Ellie whispered to Zephen.

Maw Maw Bell looked from Zephen to Ellie, then back to Zephen. "You've had a similar conversation, haven't you?"

Ellie nodded. Zephen sighed. Zephen swiftly changed the subject. "Did you know that everyone believed you were dead? In Volterra, anyway. They came to check on Edward, but they found him moping by a grave stone with your name on it. If you became a vampire now…and they found out you've been a human this hole time…they would be furious."

Suddenly they heard a vehicle pull in. "Your father's back early…" Zephen muttered. "I'll be close all night." He told Ellie. Then he vanished. Ellie's eyes widened as she stared at his empty place.

"Vampires…." Maw Maw Bell muttered.

Her father burst into the room. "Ellie you're not going to believe this!"

Ellie jumped in surprise. "Believe what?" She asked.

"You're brother is coming with dad to visit soon!"

"Jordon's coming home? Permanently?"

"I don't know about permanently, but they both are coming down!"

"Cool! How long are they staying?"

"Don't know….I'm not even sure what day their coming. Jordon just said that he wanted to surprise us."

Ellie laughed, and then glared. She didn't like surprises and her brother Jordon knew that, that's why he used to do it to her all the time.

"This surprise will be fun." Ellie's father told her. She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Okay super long chapter, finally over. Sorry took me so long…I drew a blank after that last chapter and I didn't know what to type….but now I'm back on track! Review, enjoy, and just ask if you didn't understand anything...and next chap hopefully will have more than one vampire present. 


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe I'm being forced into this." Ellie whined as her father drove their handicap van. Maw Maw laughed an old crackled laugh.

"Ellie, we can buy books ." She reminded her great granddaughter. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"That boy didn't ask you out did he?" Her mother asked from the passenger's seat.

"No!" Ellie blushed; slowly she began to love Zephen more and more, even though he wasn't even human...Her Maw Maw Bell laughed again.

Ellie sat back against the seat as she looked at the dull sky. They were on their way to Edmundston, there was a great big mall there. Ellie wasn't the kind of person who likes to shops, unless it's for books or art supplies. Unfortunately her mother loved to shop. So this Saturday they were all going to Edmundston. It kind of freaked Ellie out that her Maw Maw Bell wanted to go to.

They pulled into the parking lot. "Please don't make me look at clothes." Ellie begged as they got her Maw Maw Bell into her wheelchair.

"Oh c'mon, you could use some new school clothes." 

"NO!" Ellie said too dramatically as they walked into the entrance. "Please anything but this! Please I'll take Maw Maw Bell with me!"

"Would you?" Maw Maw Bell asked, surprised. Ellie nodded furiously.

Her mother sighed. "Meet you in the food court in an hour...and please be careful with Maw Maw Bell...she's-"

"What fragile? Old!?" Maw Maw Bell demanded.

"No no no, not at all that's not what I was going to say."

"Yes you were." Maw Maw Bell muttered.

"Alright in an hour!" Ellie repeated. "C'mon Maw Maw Bell lets go to Borders!" Ellie took the handles and started pushing her great grandmother towards the other shops.

"Not too quickly!" Sarah warned them. Ellie slowed slightly but continued on.

* * *

Ellie searched through the titles, not finding anything interesting. She decides to skip the fiction and onto the manga and graphic novels. Her Maw Maw Bell sat in her wheelchair flipping through an old classic.

"Bella" A girl's voice said an isle down from her. Ellie looked up to see a girl with short black hair and golden eyes.

"Huh?" Ellie asked. The girl blinked, then she shook her head.

"Sorry, you look exactly like a friend of mine."

" Alice?" Her Maw Maw Bell's voice asked. The girl turned to Maw Maw Bell, her eyes widened.

Ellie looked to her Maw Maw Bell as well.

" Alice?" Maw Maw Bell asked again. "Alice Cullen?"

The girl staggered towards Maw Maw Bell. Ellie went to stand next to Maw Maw Bell. "Do I know you?" She asked.

" Alice...you belong in JC Penny, not a book store."

Alice's eyes bulged. "Bella?" She gasped. She fell to her knees. "I-I-I thought you were dead?"

"How could you?" Maw Maw Bell asked.

"It's been 80 years!" Alice cried.

"You're Zephen's sister!" Ellie exclaimed.

Alice must have forgotten about Ellie, her head turned sharply to Ellie. "Oh No!" She cried. "No, no no no!" She stood up again. She looked to Maw Maw Bell. "Please tell me you're not related to that girl who looks almost identical to you when she was your age!?"

"She's my great grand daughter...apparently she saved your...brother? Zepheniah I believe is his name..."

Alice's head fell into her hands. "Crap, crap, crap!" Then she looked back at Maw Maw Bell. "Are you really Bella beneath the silver greyish hair and the wrinkly skin...?"

"Yes Alice." Her Maw Maw Bell assured Alice. Alice embraced her then.

"Why did you leave us?" Alice wondered.

"I don't know...I had to...but I don't know why." Maw Maw Bell told her, hugging her back.

Alice pulled away, "Where are you living?"

" Fort Kent" Maw Maw Bell told her.

Alice covered her mouth. "You didn't say Fort Kent...did you?"

" Alice, your hearing is fifty times better than mine...you know exactly what I said." 

"I can't believe this. Edward is going to be furious...happy and excited and not ever depressed ever again...hopefully...but furious."

"Why?" Maw Maw Bell asked.

"Because when he finds out Zephen is in love with his Bella's great granddaughter...Oh my gosh...its in your blood...your passing your love for vampires to your children, and there childrens' children!" Alice moaned.

"What are you doing here?" Maw Maw Bell asked.

"Just looking at my shopping options...Since I'm going to be living here I have to know my options...of course..."

"You're moving here?" Maw Maw Bell nearly screeched.

Alice nodded sheepishly.

"The whole family?" Maw Maw Bell continued.

She continued to nod, smiling.

Maw Maw Bell chuckled, then she had to wipe a tear from her eye. "Is Edward coming back?"

"Yeah." Alice's tone suddenly darkened. Maw Maw Bell gave her a questioning look. "He's not quite the same anymore though...just to warn you. He's broken, he's lost his heart, and he's been not really here, for the last 80 years..." Alice trailed off.

"Zephen said that Edward believes that Maw Maw Bell already passed on." Ellie muttered. Maw Maw Bell looked wide eyed from Ellie to Alice.

Alice nodded, "About five years ago, he was so convinced that you were gone, he tried to run off to the Volturi. We've had to keep special watch over him."

Maw Maw Bell's eyes were very sad. She spoke quietly. "Jacob's Bella is gone now, she's not coming back...all that is left is me, the one who never stopped loving him, not for one moment."

Alice nodded. "He didn't want to come back to the States...But Carlisle's forcing him into it."

"Bring him here now, as soon as possible!" Maw Maw Bell ordered. "Tell him I've lived my life! My human life, I'm ready to stay with him forever."

Alice laughed. "Sorry," She apologized... "It's just...I think you would be the oldest person to ever be changed in the history of forever."

Alice's comment lightened the dark atmosphere that had nearly taken over. Then her face suddenly lit up.

"Oh no" Maw Maw Bell muttered.

"Hang on a moment!" Alice told her. She flipped out her phone and dialed a number. "Jasper come Borders Book store immediately!" She flipped the phone closed again. "Let's play with Jasper's head!"

Maw Maw Bell sighed. Ellie looked confused.

"I want to introduce you to my husband!" Alice explained. A few minutes passed and suddenly Jasper was there. He had golden hair that matched golden eyes and he was very tall.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'd like you to meet someone." Alice motioned to Ellie and Maw Maw Bell.

He looked confused. "Is this a trick?" He asked her. Alice shook her head. Jasper looked at Ellie then back to Alice. "Bella?" He wondered. "But…how…can….?"

"Hello Jasper." Maw Maw Bell spoke. Jasper's eyes widened as he looked to Maw Maw Bell. "I haven't seen you in 80 years."

"I'm Ellie…." Ellie informed him…. "So you know Zephen?"

* * *

Sorry to leave you all hanging but its either this or wait until the weekend…sorry….please review….


	11. Chap11 Super Short Chap of Doom! Sorry

"No...Sorry, but no...absoulutely not...this...isn't real..." Jasper said, shaking his head. 

"Hi!" Ellie said.

"And who are you?" Jasper asked.

"My great granddaughter." Maw Maw Bell told him. He looked back at her.

"You aren't Bella..."

Maw Maw Bella sighed. "I'm sure the emotions you feel raidiating from me is an unending wave of excitement, sadness, and happiness..."

Jasper froze again.

"Huh?" Ellie asked.

"Jasper feels emotions...and he can control them too." Maw Maw Bell told her.

"Oh..."

"Holy calzone crap from heaven." Jasper muttered as he realized Maw Maw Bell was Bella. He shook his head. "Edward is going to kill Zephen when he realizes that he's dating Bella's descendent..."

"When is he coming here?"

"About two weeks." Zephen answered Maw Maw Bell.

Her spirit was raised up high. "Thank you" She whispered. "Thank you for coming back."

Jasper laughed. "Don't thank us, thank Zephen...if he decided not to come here at this time...we wouldn't have decided to try to live as a family again."

"What do you mean?" Maw Maw Bell asked.

Jasper's eyes darkened. "We haven't lived together as a whole family in long, long time."

"Oh."

Ellie suddenly became fidgetey. "What's wrong dear?" Maw Maw Bell asked her.

"Mom said for us to meet back in an hour...and well it's been an hour."

"Really?" Maw Maw Bell asked. "Did not seem like that." Maw Maw Bell looked back to Alice and Jasper. "I'm afraid we have to catch up with Sarah, Ellie's mother. When will I see you all again?"

"Soon" Promised Alice.

Maw Maw Bell nodded and smiled. Alice hugged her again. Then she turned to Ellie. "Nice to meet you." Alice told her and hugged her as well.

* * *

Maw Maw Bell had tears dripping down her cheeks as Ellie wheeled her to the food court. "Are you alright?" Ellie asked.

"I'm so happy, Ellie, so, so happy." She turned to look up at Ellie, "Edward really is coming back."

Ellie smiled back at her. "Just like you told me."

Maw Maw Bell nodded. SHe looked back to the front. "Just like I told you."

Ellie sighed. "I can't believe you were right...about me being exactly like you...Just like you!"

"I can't believe it either." Her Maw Maw Bell told her.

* * *

Super short chappie of doom! Hopefully the next chaptures will be longer...hopefully...please review...I know it's short...and you'd rather just sit there and be depressed about how short it was...but please review...remember the more reviews I get the more inspiration I have to write...so please, please review... 


	12. longerhopefully

Ellie shuddered as cold air pressed her. Ellie's eyes fluttered open to darkness. Suddenly the cold was gone. And she could see gold eyes looking at her.

"Zeph-" She was too tired to say anymore.

"Shhh" He whispered. "Just a question, would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow? Yes or no, if you don't want to you don't have to."

Ellie nodded. He smiled. "I'll pick you up at ten. Okay?" She nodded again. "Sweet dreams" he muttered. His lips brushed across her cheek, her eyes closed as she fell into the world of dreams.

-

Bright sunshine morning light lit up the kitchen. Ellie sat at the table eating cereal, her Maw Maw Bell sat at the end.

Ellie sat silently. She couldn't figure out if Zephen visiting her that night was a dream or not.

"Aren't you hungry?" Her mother asked, she just stared at her Cherrios.

"Ellie?" Her mother asked again.

Ellie shook her head and looked at her mother. "Just trying to remember a dream."

"I had the strangest dream last night." Her mother started to ramble on. "You were there, Jordon was there...and Maw Maw Bell was there...and I was there...And Jordon was mad at Maw Maw Bell about something...and was going to fight her...? When suddenly she grew wings out of her back, picked you up and flew away..." Ellie barely listened to her rambles. "Did you hear me."

Ellie did hear though..."Yes mom...Maw Maw Bell had wings and she flew away..."

"It was so wierd! And then Legolas appeared out of no where and started asking me how to spell Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious..."

Ellie sighed. Her mother had idolized Legolas when she was younger. As her mother rambled on a random small, but thick cloud drifted below the sun, blocking it.

"What kind of wings did I have?" Maw Maw Bell asked. Ellie hid a smirk.

"They were black...and brown...just a pair of bird wings..."

"Oh..." Maw Maw Bell went back to her toast.

"Did you remember it yet?" Her mother asked again.

"No..."

But at that moment the door bell rang.

"Ellie, go answer the door."

Ellie sighed, but got up and did as she was told. "Alice?" Ellie gasped to see Alice.

"Hi ya! Wanna go shopping?" Ellie's eyes got big.

She whispered, "I hate shopping." Alice's eyes got wide then.

"Ellie who's at the door?" Her mother asked from the kitchen. Ellie looked back to Alice.

"Who should I say?"

"I'm Alice Cullen, Zephen's sister..."

"Right.." Ellie whispered. "It's just Zephen's sister."

"Zephen has a sister?" Her mom asked. She came to the door. "Hello, I'm Sara Black, Ellie's mom"

"Hi Mrs. Black. I'm Alice Cullen."

"Not a Jude?"

"Techinically our whole family was adopted, I've taken up Cullen, he kept his being Jude."

"Oh."

"Well, I just wanted to know if Ellie wanted to go shopping with me..."

"Where to?" Her mom asked.

"Edmundston..."

"We were just up there yesterday..." Her mother mused.

"Well you see it's Zephen's birthday tomorrow and I have been left with the duty of arranging everything...And I have a list of presents to buy...And then everyone else decided to go and leave me to see a movie...I'm all alone..." ALice made a devastated face.

"Oh well, if she wants to go, it's fine with me...when do you think you'll get back?"

"'Bout five...is that alright?"

"Sure...Have fun Ellie..."

"Let me get my purse" Ellie told her. She nodded. Ellie ran to grab her purse and toss on her shoes and jacket...(she had already showered and dressed herself...)

"'kay, I'm ready" Ellie said running back.

"Well, see you Ellie"

"Bye mom, BYE MAW MAW BELL!"

"Bye sweetie" Maw Maw Bell's voice came.

"Bye Ellie." Her mom waved as Ellie got in the car.

"Wait a minute, who's driving?" She suddenly asked.

"I am!" Alice said, she held up her drivers license.

"Oh...uh, okay...have fun!" Her Mom said. Watching them carefully as Alice pulled away.

-

"Zephen's birthday is tomorrow?" Ellie asked.

"No, actually we thought it would be better if your mom didn't know that you were going to spend the day with a boy..."

"What? I thought we were going shopping?"

Alice laughed... "Don't you remember last night?"

"So that wasn't a dream!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Nope..."

"So where am I meeting Zephen?"

"Right here" Alice pulled to the side of the road. A forest stretched out before her. A small cloud had settled over head, just thick enough to block out the bright light. "See you at five!" Alice told her.

"Um..."

Then her door opened and Zephen was there. "You alright with this?" He asked.

Ellie nodded, butterflies in her stomach.

"C'mon"

Ellie unbuckled herself and got out. Zephen helped. He waved to Alice, and she drove away. Zephen pulled her into the forest.

"Back when Edward had fallen in love with Bella and just after she found out what he was he took her to a meadow deep in a forest. I sort of found the same thing here, though it's quite different." Ellie nodded. "I hope you don't mind a long hike?" He asked.

"No" Ellie told him. She was grateful she had worn blue jeans and her green sweater. If Ellie had known about Bella and Edward's meadow, she would have noticed the trail wasn't as difficult. But it did take time, and she stumbled, just like her great grandmother. And just like Edward, Zephen helped her up and he was very, very patient. As they neared, Ellie not knowing, she asked a question.

"So Why are we going to this 'meadow'?"

"I figured it was time you learned everything."

"Everything?"

"You knew only the small things from me, and from Bella, its time that you know everything...and what you're getting yourself into. You still have the choice to wish me away, you don't have to be a part of the vampire world." Ellie was about to answer when he interrupted, "Don't worry, you don't have to choose now. And, I'm sure you are wondering what we look like in the sunlight."

As Ellie walked Ellie thought on that. "You don't burn?"

"That's just a myth. And I don't sleep in coffins and garlic doesn't bother me."

Ellie almost asked about the blood, but she remembered Mordacai. She didn't ask about that. She knew, already, about that.

Then Ellie saw a light area, where trees weren't as thick. She went right to it and gasped, it was beautiful. She didn't know what the Bella and Edward's meadow looked like, but she couldn't even think that it was more beautiful than what lay before her. Green grass and wildflowers scattered the meadow, it was a small open space in the shape of an oval, with scarce, but grand trees, they looked great for climbing...for someone else, not Ellie...One of them was a great old willow. There was a little creek on the furthest side of the meadow some of the willow's leaves hovered over the creak. Blackberrie bushes laid just on the other side of that. It was absoulutely picturesque. Ellie ran into the center, tempted to go under the veiled leaves and branches of the grand willow.

But she stopped, Zephen not at her side, she hadn't realized that the small cloud had been gone for quite a while. And Exactly as her great grandmother had once done, she turned to Zephen, who stood in the shadows of the trees, she motioned her hand for him to come. He sighed, his gold eyes never leaving hers, as he walked into the path of the bright golden sun.

-  
And just like in Twilight, I am going to end this chapter here, just like Stephenie Meyer did. And next chapter you will get to see the familiar reaction from Ellie as from Bella. Only Ellie's time in this meadow will be more intense, than Bella's...

I hope you've enjoyed this. Please review...and see you all later!


	13. Chapter 13

Ellie gasped, eyes widening. Zephen slowly walked to her, he stopped before her. He shined brilliantly in the sunlight, like diamonds. Ellie couldn't move, he was too beautiful. 

"This is why I'm not at school during cloudless days." He smiled at her.

But Ellie didn't move, couldn't move. Her eyes swept over him, memorizing him, every glitter, every sparkle. And then she was suddenly afraid.

"What's wrong?" Zephen asked. Ellie just stared, frozen. Suddenly Zephen's face became horrified. He took a step away. Ellie's body cried for him to come back, but she couldn't move. "You're frightened." Zephen stated the obvious. He looked away. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He slowly walked back toward the shade of the trees.

"No, I'm not afraid of you" Ellie whispered, too quietly for her to hear, it surprised her to see him turn. His gaze lock with hers'.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Don't go, I, I'm afraid that'll you'll disappear, that you will vanish, that, that you are just a dream." She looked away.

He came forward. His shimmering hand barely toched her cheek. Then he took her hand in his and held it up to his cheek. "I won't vanish" He whispered.

The fears Ellie had all vanished. Slowly she hugged him, and he held her there.

* * *

Ellie laid on the ground next to Zephen. Though his eyes closed, her eyes never left his face. Her hands never ceasing from carressing his hands.

"It's time that you know everything." He muttered.

"Everything?"

"I'm a vampire, Ellie, have you not realized that?"

"I know what you are" Ellie whispered.

"And you are just like her you know?" His eyes flashed open. "Just like Bella, I've heard the stories over and over...It's, amazing. I want to tell you everything, because I love you, do you understand?"

Ellie smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled back. "I've loved you much longer than you've loved me."

"What?"

He sighed. "Alice saw you in a vision many years ago, back when I was a...younger, in a sense. And so we soon realized that I would meet you, and it was inevitable. So I practicised and now I'm almost immune to blood."

"Mordacai wasn't amune to blood?" Ellie muttered, looking away.

"No"

She looked back at him. "What, happened? How did you become a vampire?" She asked.

He closed his eyes, "I've been waiting to tell you that for a long time."

"Why?"

"Because of something my family, mainly Carlisle, my father, and Edward has argued over for more than a hundred and fity years. You see, Edward has always feared that he had lost his sould when he became a vampire. He's believed that. And when he and Bella fell in love, he was afraid to change her."

"Afraid to take her soul?"

"Yes...But we don't know if that's true or not...seeing that it wasn't Edward's fault that he's a vampire, and not Bella's fault if she became a vampire..."

"Would it be the fault of who made them a vampire?" Ellie wondered.

"That was another theory...Another fear Bella and Edward feared."

"Why did you want to bring this up?"

Zephen sighed. "Because of the possiblity of you becoming a vampire."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"I love you more than anything, I won't leave until you wish me away...and well I don't know how deep your love is for me...but well, you see Edward and Bella loved each other more than life its self...Bella, at the time had chosen to become a vampire..."

"But she never did..."

"No...but the reason I'm telling you this is because someday you might decide to become one...and I want you to understand everything before you make the choice to end your life."

"But I'll still be Ellie...?"

"Yes, but techincally vampires, I, we aren't alive."

"And you don't age...?"

"No...I've lived for nearly 70 years."

"Wow."

"Yeah...Ellie, I need to tell you something, but first I have to ask."

"What?"

He sighed, he looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Have you ever been to church?"

Ellie nodded. "Several times...I guess. Mom and dad are both Christians...but we don't do church very often..."

He closed his eyes and his brow furrowed. "Are you a Christian?" He asked.

"No"

He just nodded. "It must be strange for a Vampire to be talking about Church and Christianity..."

"Yeah...it is."

He laughed. His eyes still closed. "Do you understand Christianity?"

"Yeah, I have the whole basics down...but I'm not into it much..."

"I did something...something that cannot be made up for." His eyes opened, and he sat up. He looked down at her. She looked up at him. "Many, many years ago my family and I lived in India, my father was a minister, a pastor, and a missionary, we were a missionary family. But my mother died, and I threw away my faith." Ellie was frozen. "And then as we were on our way to a Sunday morning church service, I went, but took no part...Another vehicle hit ours head on. My father was injured badly, and I was dying." Ellie didn't like that thought, the thought of Zephen on the ground, blood, pain, death. "Dr. Cullen found us, he worked at a Clinic nearby, his daughter Alice was very close to my sister Esther...she was home sick that day. Alice saw me dying, and begged Dr. Cullen to save me...me...But he was trying to save father. And then, Edward was there, he too a doctor...Alice begged him. But He didn't want to risk my soul, but I told them I didn't believe anymore. And so he changed me."

"What about your father?"

"He died."

"Oh..."

"Ellie, I-, I gave up God...how...I gave up faith...I believe I lost my sould when I chose that...not when I became a vampire..."

Ellie sat up and hugged him. "It's not something so terrible." She told him. He held her there. "I don't know if I want to become a vampire yet...so we don't have to think about that right now."

"Alright."

* * *

"I heard Maw Maw Bell once say something about La tua cante...what does that mean?" Ellie asked.

"It's what you are to me, and Bella is to Edward. It means your blood is much more...better, than anyone elses..."

"Oh...Do you...drink blood?" Ellie asked, bluntly.

"Yes"

"Human blood?"

"No"

"Animal blood? Why?"

"Because we don't want to hurt humans. We'd rather live with them. Though 'we' doesn't mean all vampires, just my family..."

"Mordacai" She whispered.

He nodded. "We call our selves 'vegetarians'."

Ellie smiled. She leaned against him. "So...when's your birthday??" He asked.

"Steptember 23rd...When's yours?"

"March 14th."

"Hm...Alice lied, she said it was today."

Zephen laughed.

Ellie leaned against him. She closed her eyes. "I wish this could last forever."

"You and I both."

* * *

She didn't know how long they were like that. His arms around her, she against him. Then he stopped breathing. She looked up into his face.

"What's wrong?"

With out answering he stood up and pulled her behind him. "I've never smelled anything like it before" He murmered. Then his eyes widened. He could see something deep into the forest that she couldn't see. "What is it?" He whispered. Ellie looked frantically in the direction he was looking into. Then her eyes widened as she saw him come into view.

Brown eyes, brown hair, darkened skin. "No" Ellie whispered. It couldn't be him, it couldn't be him. His chest was bare, but he wore a pair of sweat pants. He was much taller then Zephen, and much larger.

"Get away from him, you don't know what he is." The young man ordered. In that moment she realized that he knew what Zephen was.

"What are you?" Zephen demanded. The boy struggled to not answer him, his body shook. Then Zephen hissed, "Mongrel."

But the boy's gaze went to Ellie. "Ellie, come here, now!" He demanded.

"How do you know her name?" Zephen asked him. Ellie was more frozen then before

"That's not the question...it's what you are doing with her?" The two glared at each other.

Ellie saw that a fight was coming, she could feel it, and both were tensing for it.

"That's none of your business!" Zephen hissed. The boy growled. Ellie moved forward from behind Zephen. "Ellie?" He asked, he shoved her back behind him.

"Get your parasitic hands off her!" The boy yelled. He advanced forward. Zephen crouched down, hands spread slightly.

"Please don't fight!" Ellie cried. Zephen froze. Ellie tried to move forward from behind Zephen again, but he restrained her.

"LET HER GO!" The boy shouted.

"Never!" Zephen hissed.

"Then I'll tear you apart!" He came closer.

"Please don't Jordon!" Ellie screamed. Zephen's eyes widened. He turned slightly to Ellie.

"What??" Then he gasped. His head turned back to the boy. "You're her brother?"

"Ellie get away from it, now!"

"No!" Ellie whimpered.

"NOW!" Jordon took another step toward's them.

"I'll go home with you just please, please don't hurt him!" She begged Jordon. But Zephen held her.

"I can't let you go with that dog!" Zephen held her back.

"LET HER GO!" Jordon shouted again, taking another step closer.

"Please Zephen, let me go." Ellie whimpered. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"No, I can't." He whispered.

"Please Zephen" Ellie stopped struggling. She went limp in his arms and cried. He held her for a moment as she cried in his arms.

And then he was gone. Ellie didn't mean to distract him from Jordon, but she did. Jordon had rammed himself into Zephen, throwing him away from Ellie. Zephen crashed into a tree and Ellie screamed. Then she was in Jordon's arms. Zephen stood up and crouched ready to attack. But just before he kicked off, sparkling hands held him back. Zephen struggled against Alice and Jasper.

"Let her go, he's only taking her back to her home." Alice told him.

"No" Zephen continued to struggle. Jordon looked at the three vampires. Then he turned and ran, carrying Ellie with him. "NOOO!" Zephen yelled.

* * *

Sorry it took so long...well review...and yeah... 


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay people, sorry took so long...enjoy!**

* * *

Ellie couldn't talk to her brother, she just couldn't. As far as she had known was that he was somewhere on the other side of the world...sort of. And how did he know what Zephen was? How did he get so strong? But she couldn't get enough courage to ask him, she just couldn't.

He carried her through the woods. He ran fast, very fast. And then before she knew it she was home, well at the front porch. Jordon sat her down on her feet.

"Don't mention that I'm here and act all surprised and happy when you see Pa." Jordon told her. 'Pa' was what everyone called her Grandfather Alex.

Ellie nodded. She turned to the door and walked on in.

"Back so soon?" Her mother asked as she came in.

"Yeah...um, Alice's friend was in a car wreck and went to the hospital, so we came back early..."

"Oh how terrible." Her mother said. But her tone changed, "Well, look who's here!"

Ellie turned to see her grandfather. "Pa? What are you doing here?" She asked in a happy/ excited voice of course she already knew he was here, and wasn't surprised at all.

"Ellie! Good to see you child!" He got up off the couch to give her a big hug.

"Good to see you too." She said, a little too late.

"So what have you been up to lately, girl? I haven't seen you in..." He looked over to her mother. "How long, Sarah? Half a year?"

"Yeah, I think that's right..." Her mother agreed.

"So where's Jor-?" Her father started to ask, but before he finished Jordon came through the door.

"Sorry about that, I could have sworn I saw Susan Yorkie...I haven't seen her in like six years..." Jordon said as he came in. Before anyone could question his excuse he turned and saw Ellie. "Ellie!" He shouted and hugged her in a big bear hug. "Goodness I've missed you." He let her go before she realized that he squeezed so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Yeah!" She said a little late.

"I haven't seen you in like...forever!" He exclaimed. Ellie could tell his excitement was real. She didn't feel very excited.

And that's how the day went on. Kind of dragging in a way. After they had supper the phone rang and Ellie answered.

"Black residents." She muttered.

"Ellie? Are you alright?" A worried voice asked.

"Zephen!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Oh Ellie." Zephen sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Just worried about you...did you know what your brother is?"

"I never knew anything, and I still don't, Zephen, what's going on?"

She heard another sigh. "Apparently your...brother, is a werewolf..."

"How?" Ellie asked. But before she could answer the line cut off. Ellie looked up into old dark eyes, her grandfather had disconnected them.

"Don't associate with them." Her grandfather told her in a stern voice. His dark brown eyes cold. Ellie stood frozen. Her lip quivered. She dropped the phone and ran into her bed room. She threw herself on her bed and started crying.

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" Her 'Maw Maw Bell' asked. She just entering the room at a slow pace.

"'Pa' won't let me talk to Zephen."

Maw Maw Bell sighed. "Sweety, there's something...I never told you."

Ellie looked up to her great grandmother's old face.

"My Jacob, your great grandfather...well Edward knew that he could protect me, if it really came to that. He was just as strong as Edward."

"What are you saying?"

"Your great grandfather was a werewolf...Alex inherited it from him..."

"What about Dad? Is he a werewolf too?"

"No...he never saw a vampire...until now...I doubt he will change..."

"But you're saying 'Pa' and Jacob has?"

"Apparently...either that or it skipped a generation."

"Will I become a werewolf?"

"No" Came her grandfather's voice. Ellie and Maw Maw Bell turned to see him. He came in and closed the door, he sat in a the chair that belonged with the desk. "It only goes for the sons' now...Outside blood was mixed in...only the sons will inherit the genes..."

"I can't believe Jacob hid this from me..." Maw Maw Bell sighed.

"He didn't want you to be stressed, to have to see vampires again."

"Wait a minute, what?" Maw Maw Bell's expression became confused. "Vampires again? What do you mean?"

"A clan moved quite close...Back when I was finishing up Highschool..." 'Pa' told her.

"What clan?" Maw Maw Bell asked.

"I don't remember the blood suckers' names..." 'Pa' told her. "And what's it to you? Why do you even care about 'em?"

"Never mind..." Maw Maw Bell muttered.

"NOw, to business-" 'Pa' went on. "Ellie, who the heck was that on the phone?"

"NOne of your business!" Ellie told him.

'Pa' Stood up and towered over her. "Jordon said that you were with one of them this afternoon...that ain't true...is it?"

Ellie looked frantically to Maw Maw Bell as he leaned in.

"Alexander Charles Black, What do you think you're doing?" Maw Maw Bell nearly schreeched.

"Stay out of this, Mom." He told her.

"You sit down, boy, leave Ellie alone." Maw Maw Bell ordered.

'Pa' turned and glared at his 98 year old mother. "You have no idea what she's getting herself into...before we know it, she'll want to become on of 'em!"

"And I'd like to become one too, if I had the chance!" Maw Maw Bell countered.

"What?!"

Maw Maw Bell slowly stood up. She was so small and fragile compared to her son Alex. She put her hands on her son's shoulders. "Listen to me, you do not rule Ellie's life, no body except she rules it. I want you and Jordon, because I know he's listening and he might as well come on in here right now, to not-" She paused as Jordon came in and closed the door and leaned against it. "And to not control her life...nor mine for that matter."

'Pa' shook off his mother's hands. She let them fall to her sides as she sat down. He looked back at Ellie. "You stay away from that blood sucker" Was his last words before he left the room. Jordon glared at both his great grandmother and his little sister.

"What do you want?" Maw Maw Bell asked, her voice rough and harsh.

His eyes tightened. "I want to talk to my little sister."

Ellie looked up at him, unsure.

"Go on, child, bond with your older brother." Maw Maw Bell ordered Ellie.

Ellie stood up and walked slowly to her older brother. "Let's go for a walk...and we can talk about things..." Ellie nodded. She threw her shoes and jacket on. Jordon followed her through the house.

"Where are you two going?" Their mother asked, just as Ellie had opened the door.

"Just for a walk." Jordon told her.

"It's getting late...and Ellie has school tomorrow..."

"We'll be back soon." He told her.

"Alright." And she let them leave.

* * *

They walked for a while. After a long time in silence, Jordon spoke.

"You aren't happy I'm here..." He stated.

"I am!" Ellie disagreed.

"Usually you attack me with a hug, or try to tackle me, but usually you trip before you get that far..."

Ellie laughed at a past memory of her doing that when he camp back from a week at camp. Then she sighed. "You scare-surprised me."

"You scared me worse than I scared you." He disagreed, ignoring her rephrasing.

"How?" Ellie wondered.

"You were so close with that parasite...I thought...I didn't think you'd survive...and then...you tried to protect him?"

"Zephen would never hurt me..." Ellie whispered.

"What makes you think that?"

"He loves me."

Jordon stopped walking. And Ellie stopped too, she saw him shaking, ever so slightly. "What's wrong."

"He doesn't love you, he loves your blood." He told her.

SHe shook her head. "No, he loves me...and I love him."

Jordon shook his head feirocously. "Do you not understand what that thing is?"

"He's not like others!" Ellie told him.

"Sure, sure, he doesn't drink blood..." He said sarcastically. "C'mon Ellie, be serious, he's exactly like the rest of his kind."

"He isn't!" Ellie protested. "Yes he does drink blood, but not human blood, he only drinks from animals!"

Jordon shook his head again. Then he started walking again. Ellie followed. "Can we just put all this behind us?" Ellie asked. "For now?"

"Whatever."

"I really have missed you though." She said earnestly.

"yeah." He said indifferently.

"It gets pretty lonely without you there." She told him.

"Same for me." He told, his voice suddenly filled with understanding. "I miss listening." He told her. Ellie nodded.

"I miss you hearing me." Back before he moved in with 'Pa', Ellie told her brother everything. Now they didn't quite have that.

"Don't worry, you won't have to miss anymore, little sis."

Ellie looked up into his face. "Why not?"

"I've decided to come back, to move back in with the family, I have only one more year left until I go off to college, I think I should spend it with the family."

"You're staying?" Ellie asked, suddenly excited, she had missed her big brother more than she thought. Before he could say 'yes' she jumped into arms and gave him a hug.

"Okay, calm down...not that big of a deal you know."

"I can't believe it!" Ellie told him. "So are you going to come to my school?"

"Yep! And Mom won't have to drive you anymore..."

"You got your drivers license?" Ellie asked when she stopped with the hugs. He flicked it out of his backpocket in a swift motion. "SWEET!"

Jordon smiled. "There you are." He muttered.

Ellie didn't hear him, instead she grabbed his drivers license out of his hand and ran away. "HA-HA!" She laughed at him. But only three feet away she tripped over her feet and fell down. "Ouch!"

Jordon laughed at her and picked her up, he sat her back on her feet. He held out his hand. "Give it back, right now" He ordered. Ellie sighed and rolled her eyes, but she gave it back. "Thank you."

They walked on until it was really dark and then they went back home.

* * *

**

* * *

**

and remember I love reviews!

very soon we will see our favorite vampire ever...maybe not in the next one...but maybe the one after that...depending on how many reviews I get will tell...MUAHAHAHA 


	15. Chapter 15

Ellie laid in her bed with her eyes open. She hoped everyone was asleep. She sat up and looked at her great grandmother. Her eyes was closed, sound asleep, hopfully. She got out of bed, she walked to her door and as quietly as she could. She walked into the hallway. The phone sat on a little table. She picked it up and dialed a certain someones' number. 

"Hello?" Asked Zephen's voice.

"It's me, Ellie." She whispered.

"What happened? Why did you cut me off?"

"My grandfather told me I couldn't speak to you."

"So your grandfather is one of them too?" He asked.

"Yeah...But Zephen, I'm supposed to be in bed, I just wanted to tell you to stay away from school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well maybe not for the whole day...Just the first hour at the least."

"Ellie, tell me why!"

"Jordon's dropping me off, I don't want you two near each other."

She heard him sigh. His voice sounded restrained. "Fine"

"I love you, you know." She told him.

She heard a smile in his voice. "I love you too."

"Bye Zephen."

"Bye Ellie and take care." the line ended and Ellie hung up the phone. She walked silently, as silently as Bella's great granddaughter could. She went back to her room and back to bed.

* * *

"I'll come pick you up after school, okay?" Jordon asked her as she got out of her mother's jeep.

"Okay" She told him. Jordon smiled. She returned it. "Bye Jordon!"

"See yeah Ellie!" Ellie shut the door and watched him drive away. Not three minutes later she walked into a hard stone back. Cold hands caught her before she fell.

"Ellie?" He asked her.

Ellie looked up, golden hair. "Yeah...sorry..."

"It's alright. Zephen's in the library, your first period was cancelled, his too." Jasper told her.

"Oh, thanks, Um, Jasper what are you doing here?"

"Enrolling, Alice, too."

"Really?"

"Yep" He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I can pass for as a seventeen year old."

Ellie smiled. Jasper pulled away and turned, but before he left he spoke again, "Zephen's waiting."

Ellie hurried off to the library. Just as she ran through the doors, cold arms wrapped around her and pulled her an isolated part of the library. He rested his head on her shoulder and held her close. "I was so worried." He whispered in her ear. She turned in his arms and hugged him back.

"It's alright, everythings okay" She whispered back to him. "Grandpa is just visiting for a few days."

"Wait, what about Jordon?" Zephen asked. Ellie paused, hesitated, waited. "What about Jordon?" He asked again.

"Jordon...Jordon's moving back in." Zephen stiffened.

"This is bad." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Don't you see? Your brother is a werewolf and my family are vampires...this will be difficult us to be together."

"But we'll find a way. And Jordon has to go back with Grandpa to get the rest of his things, then he will drive himself back in his truck."

"You realize that will take about three days...right?"

"Jordon knows."

"How old did you say he was?"

"Seventeen, he'll turn eighteen in about three months."

Zephen sighed. "Well that will give us sometime."

"He's leaving Saturday night. And he won't be back till next saturday, or sometime around there."

"And it'll give them sometime alone together." He muttered.

"Who?" Ellie asked.

"Why, Bella and Edward of course. Edward and the rest of my family will get here friday night."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Ellie smiled, her great grandmother would be happy very soon. "Does Edward know Maw Maw Bell is alive?"

His face turned cold. "No"

"You all haven't told him?" Ellie asked shocked.

"No, we have told him." He sighed. He led Ellie to a chair he sat down and pulled her to his lap. "Ellie, you must understand, Edward believes Bella is dead, he's believed that for about eight years. And my family had accepted that as well. We've had to keep a close eye on Edward so he couldn't run off to the Volturi. When we told him, he didn't believe us. He wants to, but he can't. He won't believe us until he has Bella in his arms."

"Oh"

"Yeah..."

"So, can I go with you to the airport to meet the rest of your family?"

"Um...Sure...I guess.."

"Well, we'll be dropping off Jordon and Grandpa...maybe my parents will allow me to just hang out with you all."

"Hm...Okay, here's what we'll do, you go with your family, drop your brother and grandfather off, you come and join my family, then when we are all together. And then we'll get your parents out of your house for a while."

"Alright then. I guess that's settled." Ellie said with a smile. "Maw Maw Bell will be so happy! Oh and Zephen, it would be best if you didn't come around the house while grandpa and Jordon are still there, and Jordon is picking me up from school today...and possibly the rest of the week."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"OKay"

* * *

Kind of short, sorry, I'm really excited about the upcomming chapter with Edward in it. 3 3 3 :) Review if you want to see Edward in the next chap!


	16. FINALLY!  WHOO HOO NEW CHAPPIE!

So…(nods head) It's been a while…(sighs) Yep…Well…um…sorry…I had this chap done like two or three weeks ago…but I didn't like it and so I changed it a bit…I mean…a lot…Oh, I can't remember who said it, that I do too many "…" Well sorry about that…I'm a bit obsessed with my "dot, dot, dots" I'll try to put less of them in my chapters, I'll try… And um yeah….Okay people, so just a while back I Realized an error in the last chap...I said that Jordon and 'Pa' were leaving on Saturday night, that was a lie...they're actually leaving Friday night, if I have time I'll fix it...Well, Enjoy, I guess…

* * *

Before anyone realized it, the week had passed away. Jordon picked up Ellie and dropped her off every single day of that week. When she was home Jordon would help her with her homework. Jordon was a great help to her, but she missed Zephen's help. On Wednesday night, during supper, Jordon had announced his decision to the rest of the family, everyone was very excited.

"Finally, my baby boy back in the house!" Ellie's mother had said, dramatically. Jordon rolled his eyes and Ellie and their father laughed.

But Ellie was worried, with Jordon there; Zephen could not come and visit. Also she feared that someway or another they would meet up, unintentionally, she was so scared they would fight.

Ellie did not call Zephen, when she was home, so she only spoke to him at school, neither liked it at all. Ellie just didn't want them to fight.

Then, suddenly it was Friday. Jordon dropped Ellie off and she went to greet Zephen.

"Zephen!" She sang, she ran up to him and gave him a hug. (After Jordon had driven off)

"Hey!" He greeted and hugged her.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Ellie asked when she noticed they weren't there.

"Getting the house set up."

"Oh" She then forgot about them. "It's Friday!" She sang again. "Edward and Maw Maw Bell will be able to finally see each other after 80 years!" Ellie whispered excitedly.

Zephen smiled at her excitement, and then he pulled her along. "It's time for school." He told her.

* * *

At lunch they reunited. Ellie sat down with her egg sandwich and her raspberry ice tea.

"You understand how everything is going to happen...right?"

"Um...Kinda...I'm going with your family after Jordon and Pa leave. And then you're going to get my parents out of the house somehow...right?"

"Pretty much...You need to tell your parents that you're spending the night at Alice's house and that I'll be away..."

"Okay..."

"The story is that my brothers and I are flying to New York for the weekend...Alright?"

"YEP!"

"Good."

"How will we get my parents out of the house?"

Zephen smiled. "Remember the time I came to help you study...how awful your parents acted then how suddenly they were pleasant...?"

"Yeah"

"That was only after I told them "Nice to meet you""

"OH, right...um okay...yeah! You'll just tell them to stay out, or whatever and they'll do it..."

"Exactly...you don't have to worry about it."

"Don't worry, I won't." Ellie told him. "So what's going to happen after the rest of your family get's here?"

"We'll introduce you to them, and then we'll take Edward to Bella."

"I hope he won't be angry with Maw Maw Bell. She was the one who left him." Ellie murmured.

Zephen shook his head, "I don't think he'll think much about that, I'm sure he'll just be too happy to see her to think about it."

Ellie nodded in agreement.

* * *

End of the chapter, I hoped you liked, and the next chapter will be out soon :)

* * *

Just kidding! (don't hurt me)

* * *

"Cheer up Ellie, it's only for a week." Jordon told her as he hugged her. Ellie nodded. Even though she was excited about meeting the rest of Zephen's family, she was sad to see her big brother go.

"Good bye, Ellie." Her grandfather said hugging her. Then he whispered in her ear, "Stay away from them, trust me, you don't want to get involved." Then he let her go.

Ellie nodded as a shiver ran up her spine, no one noticed. She smiled slightly, as her great grandmother's words came back to her.

"Listen child, I know Alex, your grandfather is harsh with you, but he really is just trying to protect you. He was raised to hate and fear vampires, it's in his nature. I know that Zephen and his family are safe, but he doesn't, and we can't change that. But remember, he just wants to protect you, because he really does love you."

"Tell Mom, I'll see her soon." Jordon told their father. Their mother had stayed behind with her Maw Maw Bell. "BYE ELLIE!" Jordon shouted as they separated. The people standing around them looked at Jordon.

Ellie blushed, but waved. Jordon smiled great big, then he disappeared with her grandfather.

"Well, I guess you need to find your friend Alice now." Her father told her. Ellie nodded. She followed her father, trudging behind with her book bag that held her overnight things.

"Ellie!" Alice's voice declared. Ellie stopped and turned Alice gave Ellie a big hug.

"Well, I guess you'll be alright from here?" Her father asked Ellie. Alice let go.

Ellie nodded. Then Zephen was there, beside Ellie. Ellie smiled up at him, but he didn't look at her. His eyes stared deeply into her father's "I thought you were leaving town?" He asked Zephen.

Zephen nodded, "I am, my brothers and I will be out of town. You don't have to worry about Ellie nor Maw Maw Bell; you had already hired someone to watch her, you and Sarah can go out all night."

Ellie's father nodded. "Of course you'll be out of town." He told Zephen. "We have someone to sit in with Maw Maw Bell tonight while we're out..."

"You were given money to spend time with Sarah." Ellie nearly missed him slipping something green into her father's hand. "But you don't remember who. You won't remember me telling you this. That's all, you can go get Sarah now."

"Well, I guess that's all, I'll see you later, Ellie."

"Okay." Ellie said quietly, and then her father left. Ellie turned to Zephen. "Wow" She mused. Zephen smiled back.

"Let's go, they should be here at any minute." Alice told them. Zephen took Ellie's book bag and they walked off.

Ellie could hardly wait, she was getting fidgety. They waited in the terminal as suddenly Ellie saw five gorgeous people walk towards them. The blonde curls of a striking beautiful woman who walked with a bulky, tall, curly brown haired guy. The next pair was of a Blonde haired man and a caramel haired woman. And the last was Edward, Ellie guessed. He had bronze messy hair, and (why am I giving you their discriptions? Everyone knows exactly what they look like (sigh)), like the rest, deep gold eyes, though his seemed dimmed, darker than the others. He walked slower and slightly behind everyone else.

"Alice!" The caramel haired woman cried as she hugged her daughter, she did the same to Jasper and Zepheniah and then her eyes fell on Ellie. "You must be Ellie?" She asked as she smiled. Ellie nodded. "It's so nice to meet you." She told her. "I'm Esme." She introduced herself.

"I'm Carlisle," The blonde man next to her, introduced himself. Ellie shook his hand. He then introduced the remaining members of the Cullen family, the blonde curly one and the man beside her was Rosalie and Emmet, and then naming Edward last. She shook each of their hands, but when she came to Edward, he didn't move, his eyes widened.

"No" He said in a whisper. "You can't be, you aren't, you are not _her_." He said. As he looked down at her, his gaze turned into a glare, it moved from her face to his family. "Why have you brought me here?" He paused for a moment looking at Alice. Then he shook his head. "Why do you torture me with your words?" He demanded. "You can't hide the truth from me, I know _she's_ gone."

Carlisle sighed, "Let's go," He told everyone. "Edward, let's go." He told him.

"Why can't you let me go? Why won't you let them end my pain?"

"I don't want to have this conversation here; we can discuss it after you visit Bella." Carlisle told him. "Alice where are the cars?" But before Alice could answer, Edward groaned. He gripped his head.

"Stop it!" He whispered. Ellie didn't move, at first, she just looked upon Edward's pitiful form. Slowly she walked up to him. While Alice and Carlisle spoke, Ellie lowered herself to her knees. "Go away!" He told her.

"Maw Maw Bell- I mean, Bella, she really is still alive." She told him.

He glared back at her. "You smell like a dog." He told her. Ellie froze, her feelings slightly hurt. Zephen walked to her and helped her up.

"We're leaving" he told her, and then he pulled her away.

* * *

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett took one car, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Zephen and Ellie took a mini van. Edward sat in the back row, while Zephen and Ellie sat in the middle.

"We've heard so much about you." Esme told Ellie. "I'm so happy to finally meet you and is Bella really your great grandmother?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Ellie turned to look at Edward, but he just stared out the window. It was silent for only a moment and Ellie couldn't take it anymore. "Is he okay?" She asked Zephen.

"Don't worry about him; he's just trying to block everyone's thoughts."

"Oh, right…since he can't hear Bella's thoughts can he hear mine?"

"I don't know…" He turned back to look at Edward, but Edward ignored him. "Hey Ed." Edward turned and glared at Zephen. "I know you really aren't in the mood, but can you tell me what is Ellie thinking right now?" Edward looked away from him, back to the window. "Listen" Zephen said, in a flatter tone. Glaring harder than before, Edward turned back to Zephen. "What is Ellie thinking?"

"Stop using your power on me," Edward told him in a flat tone, but then said in a weary voice, "I can't understand her thoughts." He looked back out the window. But he continued to speak. "How could Bella's great granddaughter be your La tua cante? It's wrong."

Zephen shrugged. "Edward?" Ellie asked him. He sighed and looked at her. "Please believe me, my great grandmother, your Bella really is alive. She's been waiting for you ever since my great grandfather died. She's even dreamed about you. You see we share the same room and sometimes she talks in her sleep-"

"Stop" He interrupted. "Please, just leave me alone." He begged.

"Why won't you believe me?" Ellie demanded. "Why won't you just accept-"

"Ellie, he won't listen to us." Zephen told her, a hand on her shoulder. "He won't believe us until he sees her for himself."

Ellie sighed, but nodded. Before she turned around she looked back at he was looking back out window. His face looked so broken as he stared into the pouring rain.

And then they were just up the road from Ellie's house, they pulled over to the side of the road. Zephen raised his hand to silent Ellie before she could say anything. Her mother's red jeep passed them by going the opposite direction. "Your mother and father just left your house." He told her.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Ellie scratched her head, slightly confused. But she shrugged her shoulders and went along with it as if she understood. Carlisle then drove to her house and up the driveway.

Zephen turned back to Edward, "She's waiting for you."

Edward's brow creased as he concentrated hard, on the falling rain. "Please don't make my great grandmother wait any longer." Ellie whispered. But Edward ignored her.

"Ellie, go let Bella know Edward's here."

Ellie nodded. "Okay" She ran inside. Her great grandmother sat on the edge of her bed, flipping through one of her old photo albums. "Maw Maw Bell"

Bella looked up. "Ellie, your back, is Edward?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he still doesn't believe us." Ellie told her solemnly.

Ellie turned back to face the open door when she heard voices. An angry voice and a calm one.

"STOP IT! I avoid reading your every thought, why control me?" Edward yelled. Ellie guess Zephen had made him get out of the car and walk into the house. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I've accepted she's gone, all of you have accepted she's gone, don't you understand? If I hope, just a little bit and it comes to nothing, that would destroy me, it would be worse than dying!" Edward's voice yelled.

"Just go into that bedroom, you don't have to believe me, just do it, you don't have to hope." Zephen ordered him. The room became quiet. Then suddenly Ellie's and Bella's door creaked open.

Edward stood in the door way. He saw Ellie and her great grandmother, but he knew, he knew it was her, his Bella.

"Edward" Bella croaked in her old voice. Tears dripped down her wrinkled face. "Edward, I've missed you so much." She whispered. "Well, I've lived a human life" Bella started, but she didn't finish it. Because Edward raced to her at that moment and hugged her, held her tight to him (well actually it was really soft because Bella is even more fragile than when she was 80 years ago).

Ellie smiled at the two, happy to see her great grandmother so happy. Then she moved quietly out of the room. She closed the door behind her and walked right into Zephen.

"I better get a 'thank you' from him." Zephen mumbled. Ellie snickered at him, then she sighed.

"They're going to be happy" She whispered.

Zephen nodded his head. "Yeah, I know" He smiled back at her. "C'mon, Mom and Dad are waiting for us." Ellie nodded and followed him back to the mini van.

"How are they?" Esme asked after Zephen shut the door.

"Good," She and Carlisle said together.

* * *

So I'm sorry it took forever I've had tons of work to do for school and stuff, and then i'm getting reobsessed with anime again...and well, yeah, please review, and i'll have more up soon, (hopefully) 


	17. its a bit short, sorry

**Really short chapter, I'm sorry for it being so short, and not updating for however long its been. I've had tons of essays to do and I've been real busy. Oh just as a warning this story is slowly coming to an end. We only have a few more things to work out. Like, will Edward change Bella? And what will happen when Jordon returns? DUN DUN DUN! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Ellie stayed at Zephen's house. They had been there for three long hours his whole family, minus a one Edward, were there interrigating poor poor Ellie.

"Is Bella really your great great grandmother?" Emmett asked.

"Do you like to go shopping, we so have to go sometime?" ALice asked the same time Rosalie asked, "You wouldn't mind if I did your hair, wouldn't you?" Then they glared at each other.

And there were serious ones as well, like...

"Is it true that you saved Zephen from Mordacai?" Emmett asked.

Ellie nodded.

"How did you manage that?" Rosalie asked.

"I hope you didn't get hurt." Esme told her.

"At least he's not coming back." Alice said quietly.

They all laughed when they all realized how similar she was to Bella. Then Carlisle asked a question.

"Is it true that your brother is a werewolf?" Everyone became quiet and Ellie nodded. Emmett's eyes widened.

"That would mean she would be a werewolf too?" He asked.

"Pa said that only the boys could change." Ellie said quietly.

Carlisle shook his head, "We had thought the line had died out and then Jacob changed. I have very little doubt that males would be the only ones to change."

"Ugh, not the stupid dogs again, didn't we have enough to deal with back then?" Emmett moaned.

Ellie was frozen in her seat, Would she become a werewolf too? What would that mean for Zephen and his family?

Ellie opened her eyes, she hadn't realized that she had closed them. She was in a big bed, the room was very dark. She looked towards the window where the moonlight shown through. A shadow blocked out the moonlight for only a second.

"You fell asleep on the couch" Zephen's voice whispered into her ear. "So we decided to let you sleep."

Ellie yawned. "Thanks" She said dazedly. She faught to keep her eyes open but she didn't succeed, they drooped closed. "Zephen" She muttered in her sleep, she rolled over and grasped his cold hand, surprising him, just a bit.

* * *

**I just wanted to give you all a hint to what was going on while Edward was with Bella...and I really am sorry it was so so so short...but it is better than nothing, right? Hopefully I'll be able to write better chaps Christmas Break. Well, until next time, see ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas break is here! (for me, at least) Well, I've finally got all of you another chap. Please enjoy and next chap _will_ **will** will be out soon I **promise** _promise_ promise... okay so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah, I don't own, blah, this and that and Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse and blah blah Edward blah Bella and so forth ENJOY!

* * *

After Ellie stayed the night at the Cullens everything began to fall into routine. At first it was just simple. Ellie went to school with Zephen, Jasper and Alice. But then her Mom, Sarah, was hired as a daytime Bank Manager. Which led to Esme being hired to 'baby-sit' Bella, which in secret she just left as soon as everyone else was gone and Edward came over, he took perfect care of Bella. Zephen came over almost every day after school to Ellie's house, when everyone else was home he helped her study for various classes. Ellie hardly ever talked to Edward, since that first day. But she still saw his changes. But most of the time Ellie thought about her brother and her grand father. She couldn't help it. 'Werewolf, werewolf' thumped in her mind she didn't want to be a werewolf too.

* * *

"Electron, that one's easy" 

Ellie answered Zephen. He shrugged his shoulders. He was over at her house, as usual, helping her study for yet another Biology vocabulary test. But before he could move to the next question, the phone rang.

"I'll get that!" Ellie jumped up and answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Give the phone to mom for a moment." Her older brother's rough voice ordered her. Ellie froze. "Ellie, just do it." He said grumpily.

"Mom! Phone!" Ellie called, but she was still frozen in place.

"You didn't have to yell in my ear." Jordon mumbled.

"Okay, I've got it." Ellie heard her mother answer the phone.

"Ellie?" Zephen whispered in her ear but she didn't move. She heard Jordon though.

"So I won't be able to come home until around Christmas"

"What about Thanksgiving?"

"Probably not"

"Ellie?" Zephen asked her again.

"Oh, well, that's disappointing, your father and I, and especially Ellie miss you so much."

"Yeah, I know Mom, sorry, it's just that things have come up, Pa needs me." Ellie heard her mother sigh.

"Alright dear, you take care of him, he depends on you a lot."

"I know Mom"

"Well, I'm making dinner, so I guess we'll talk more later."

"Okay"

"I love you sweetie, call back again soon."

"I will, oh and can you put Ellie back on?"

"Of course. Ellie! Phone!" Her mother shouted. Ellie didn't flinch.

"I've got it!" She yelled back. She heard her mother disconnect.

"Ellie" Jordon whispered.

"Jordon" Ellie muttered back.

"So I won't be back till Christmas,"

"Yeah, I heard." Ellie said.

"Well, I'm sorry about that."

"Whatever." Ellie muttered.

"I miss you"

"I miss you too." Ellie said very softly. There was a long pause before Jordon spoke again.

"Is _he_ still there?" Jordon asked.

"He who?" Ellie asked, knowing who he '_he'_ meant.

"The leech"

"It's not nice to call other people names, you don't even know Zephen!"

"He has a name? What they are doesn't count as a people"

"Yes they do!"

"He's not a human, so he isn't a person."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ellie argued back.

"Well, who cares, the question still stays, is he there?"

"Yes" Ellie muttered. She glanced up at Zephen. Zephen patiently waited for her, but his jaw was tight, she was sure that he could hear every word.

"Put him on"

"WHAT?" Ellie asked.

"Give him the phone so _I_ can talk to _him_."

Ellie was frozen again. Zephen looked confused, but he gently took the phone away from her.

"What do you want?" She heard him say.

Ellie leaned close so she could listen.

"I want your blood sucking family to leave my family alone! I will be back for Christmas and I won't come alone! If I find you still there I will destroy you! I want Edward to stay away from my great grandmother and I want you to never touch my little sister ever again! You have until Christmas!" Then the phone went dead. Zephen put down the phone and he faced the terrified Ellie.

"Oh no" She whispered. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh don't cry Ellie, It'll all be okay" Zephen reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh, don't cry, I'll take care of you."

"I" She sniffled between the words. "Don't…want….you…to leave!" She cried.

"I won't leave you, not ever!" He swore. He stroked her hair. She nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He told her.


	19. CHAP 19! YAY!

Over two thousand words, you better review!

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while. So I don't own any of the books, which means I don't own the characters...Well, I own Chris, Carter, Cathryn, Lill, Jill, and Pickles, and Ellie and Zephen, sort of...since I did create them, and the first six don't even know that vampires exist...so those ones really are mine...Oh sorry, got off track, go read, READ THINE"S STORY NOW! (I'm a bit hyper...) AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

ENJOY!

* * *

Ellie sat on her bed her great grandmother already asleep. Ellie was scared, more scared than when she thought she was going to change into a werewolf, which was still haunting another piece of her mind. Ellie shivered. She didn't want them to fight, she didn't want Zephen to leave. She looked over to her great grandmother. She looked nothing, well, almost nothing like her 18 year old self that her Edward loved and still loves. Her hair was purely white. Her skin still pale, but no longer smooth, but wrinkled. her body was more frail than before, all those years ago. Such a small old woman she was now. Ellie wondered how Edward could love her, the way he did before. Bella, her great grandmother was not the same young girl as before and Edward had not changed one bit. Ellie wondered if he would change her, so he could take her away from here, away from the wolves. She knew her great grandmother wanted that so much. She wondered if Zephen would change her, if she wanted to be changed. She wondered if Zephen would still love her even if she became a werewolf, or if her brother would still love her if she changed. She didn't want to be either, just Ellie, but she wanted Zephen and her brother.

Ellie's head fell back onto her pillow. She looked up to the dark ceiling, _I did a horrible thing his words echoed in her head. Something unforgivable._ She wondered if she believed in a God. She had been to church a few times. Her mother went every Sunday and Ellie with her, until Maw Maw Bell moved in. Then she took care of her. And Ellie didn't go anymore. Did she believe in God? Did she really mean it when she said the Lord's Prayer? She wasn't sure. She didn't even know why she was worrying about something she didn't believe in. God couldn't be real, she thought. She rolled over in her bed and looked back at Bella. Then her eyes closed.

Ellie felt a cool breeze blow in. She opened her eyes, she saw too shadows, black against the pale moon light. One came forward and leaned over her. The second bent over Bella.

"We need to talk" Zephen's voice told her. "But if your sleeping it can wait then we'll do it later."

Ellie didn't move, at first. She knew what he meant by 'talk' and 'we', she knew he didn't mean as in her and Zephen, but as in his family and her. And Ellie knew what the topic would be on. She saw her brother's face appear in her mind and she was scared. But finally Ellie sat up. She saw the second shadow bent over Bella, it was Edward. He was stroking Bella's wispy white hair, humming a tune she didn't know.

"Okay, let's go" Ellie told him. Zephen smiled, and handed her, her coat. She was still wearing her clothes from earlier; she hadn't bothered taking them off. (she takes showers in the morning) "Is Edward coming?" Ellie asked, glancing at Edward and Bella.

"No" Zephen told her. Edward ignored them and continued humming. Zephen pulled her onto his back, and they were running. Within minutes they were at his home.

Esme greeted them before they even got to the door. She led them to the living room Zephen sat Ellie down next to him on the couch, and Alice and Jasper next to them. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Ellie, we have a problem"

Ellie nodded, "I know" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please don't hurt my brother" She whispered.

Carlisle sighed, "Listen Ellie, there's not much we can do" Carlisle told her. "We may be able to create another treaty but that's very unlikely. We may have to leave."

"But you just got here!" Ellie cried, squeezing Zephen's cold hard hand.

"I know."

"I don't want you to leave, you promised you wouldn't!" Ellie sobbed. Ellie's tears slowed and suddenly she felt okay. Not upset, not happy, but okay. She looked up to Carlisle, she was so confused.

"Bella has made the choice to become like us" Carlisle told her. Ellie wiped away her tears. "If we leave she plans to go with us…." Carlisle paused. "And…"

"We invite you to come with us." Zephen whispered. Ellie turned to him. "That way there wouldn't be a fight against us and your brother."

"B-b-but what about my family?" Ellie gasped, the thought of leaving them behind was difficult.

"We can make it so that you're a foreign exchange student." Alice spoke.

"But I don't know any other languages!" Ellie complained.

"To England." Zephen told her.

"But I'm afraid that may be the only way to avoid a fight." Carlisle said. "Unless…"

"What?" Ellie asked.

"Our family leaves you here, you live in your world and when you're older we'll come back for you."

"NO!" Ellie yelled. "NO! NO! NO!" She cried, the waves of calmness stopped flowing into her. "PLEASE DON'T GO ZEPHEN!" Ellie cried hugging onto Zephen.

Zephen held her and stroked her hair. He glared up at his adoptive father, then looked back at Ellie, "Don't worry, that's out of the question, I won't leave." He told her, promising her more.

When Ellie had calmed down she looked back to Carlisle. He spoke, "We have until Christmas."

* * *

Zephen took Ellie home. He tucked back in Bed. Ellie sneaked a glance over to Edward, he hadn't moved from his humming/stroking position since she had left. Then she looked back to Zephen who gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Ellie."

"Night, Zephen" She told him.

"Don't worry Ellie, everything will work out, I promise." Ellie nodded unsure. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow." He told her as he walked slowly away.

Ellie yawned. "Then hunting trip." She mumbled, suddenly remembering him telling her about it after school that day, "Okay" Her eyes drifted shut.

"Edward" Zephen muttered.

"Leave me alone" Edward told him.

"You know Ellie can't sleep with you in here, it'll drive her crazy."

"You don't know that." Edward whispered.

"It's 'kay" Ellie mumbled in her sleep, "I don't mind."

Zephen rolled his eyes. "We're leaving at dawn." Zephen told Edward.

"I know when we're leaving!" Edward hissed.

"Fine" Zephen mumbled. Then he was gone.

* * *

Ellie sat up in her bed. She yawned. She was so tired, she wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew she had to get ready for the school day ahead. She did her morning routine….brush teeth, shower, blow dry hair, get dressed, eat breakfast. She was ready on time.

As her mother drove her to school she wondered who would stay home with Bella. Because the Cullens were going to be gone for the next couple of days. A pang of sadness seeped into her tired body as she remembered that her Zephen wasn't going to be around.

"I'll pick you up at 11:30, okay?" Her mother asked. But Ellie was such in a daze she didn't hear.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to pick you up at 11:30, no need for you to pay for a school lunch when you could eat for free at home.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"You have a half day today and remember?"

"What about you and work?"

"Not today, I have a free day."

"Really?" Ellie asked completely surprised.

"Mmm-hmm" Her mother muttered. "So I'll see you later!"

Ellie smiled at her mother as she got out of the jeep, already at school. School was a lonely place for Ellie. She had only met Zephen the first day and so she didn't know anyone else. So she walked to her first class alone. Because of the half day all of her classes were shortened so that they all could fit. She did almost nothing in Math. English was a piece of cake, literally. A student she didn't know who, had a birthday and shared their cake. In English they went over homework from the night before. And every other class was just the same.

Ellie stared up at the clock. Only twenty-five more minutes until her mother would arrive. Her school was strange they fed you lunch and then right after that you were dismissed to go home. Very odd.

Ellie took art, but because the day was so short she didn't work on any of her sculptures or paintings, but she did get out her sketch pad and sketched a face into the paper. The nose was too big, then to small; the eyes wide, then to narrow. His lips frowned too much, then he was too happy. But somehow Ellie managed, it wasn't perfect, but it was her best. When she stopped she took a good look. Zephen's face looked up to Ellie. Ellie smiled at him.

"Oh My Gosh!" A girl from behind her said. Ellie's head whipped around to see a girl with light brown hair with blue tipped hair. "You did not just do that just now!" The girl claimed.

Ellie nodded. "Do you like?"

"How can I not, that's Zephen, isn't?" She asked.

Ellie nodded.

"Oh my, I just absoulutly adore him," Then she gave a little frown, "But he never notices me, it's so depressing."

"Okay" Ellie muttered unsure of what to say.

"Oh, I'm Chris by the way and you're that new girl right? Bella…? I think…"

"No, I'm Ellie."

"Oh, right." Chris looked at the empty chair next to Ellie. "Hey, can I sit by ya?"

"Sure" Ellie said, surprised that she wanted to.

"Thanks." Christ took a seat. "Sorry about the whole never talking to you thing."

"What thing?" Ellie asked.

"I was jealous, of Zephen of course! But don't worry, I'm not obsessed with him anymore. I've found someone else." Chris said that last bit in a dramatic voice and Ellie couldn't help herself and so she giggled.

"So anyway, I'm also sorry for our school, generally they, we, don't accept outsiders. And we already have all our little groups that we hang out with. So I'm really sorry about that."

Ellie smiled. "That's okay, don't worry about it."

"Well, that's good to know." As Chris said this she pulled out her own sketch book. Ellie took a glance at it as Chris flipped through the pages. Inside were fantasy creatures and images. "Hey, wanna see a pic of Zeph I did of him? I drew him in anime-style."

"Anime style?" Ellie asked.

"Japanese cartoons."

"Oh, uh sure." Ellie said.

"'Kay, Here it is!" Chris filled to a page and turned it to Ellie.

Narrow eyes, a pointed chin and flowing black hair greeted her. It was definitely cartoon, but it portrayed Zephen well. "Wow" She muttered.

"Can I draw you?" Chris asked.

"Sure, if you want." Ellie told her.

* * *

Lunch came, but her mother wasn't there to pick her up yet, so she decided to go on and have lunch. She sat with Chris and Chris introduced Ellie to her friends. There two very short skinny girls with long brown hair. When they sat on the chairs their hair touched the floor, they were obviously twins. Then there was a tall and very skinny boy, who was just as pale as Zephen but instead of black hair he had red hair that was dyed to very red, a crimson color. Then she saw a boy who had shoulder length brown hair. On the other side of him was a girl with red hair which was also dyed, just not as crimson, it was a more of a scarlet color.

"These are Lillyan, Jillyan-" Chris said, nodding at the twins, "Carter" the crimson haired guy, "Pickles-" To the next.

"My name isn't pickles!" the boy yelled.

"Yes it is, Pickles" Chris told him.

'Pickles' glared at Chris.

"Moving on now and that girl is Cathryn." Cathryn waved but didn't say anything.

"Hey, Pickles, whose winning?" Chris asked. That's when Ellie noticed that he and Cathryn were playing some kind of game. They had a board with a grid on it. And black and white stones. Cathryn sat down a white, then too up about five black.

"My name isn't Pickles" 'Pickles' said.

"White's winning" Carter informed Chris. And Chris laughed.

"So how did he get the name 'Pickles?" Ellie asked.

"He's our brother." Jillyan and Lillyan said at the same time.

Ellie just stared, "I thought the whole twins thing of talking at once was fiction?" Ellie asked.

Jillyan glared, "We are not twins!"

"But…?"

"We're triplets, I know, Dilly doesn't resemble us much. He did have his hair the same length as our, until…"

"The escalator incident." Jillyan finished.

"Dun, dun, duuun!" Lillyan muttered.

"Okay…" Ellie wasn't sure if she wanted to know the story or not. "So how did he get the name 'Pickles'?"

'Pickles' looked up from the game he was playing. "It's all her fault!" He pointed to Chris.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Well…." Chris started but then Carter spoke.

"She was going through a pickle phase."

"Pickle phase?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, she would eat almost anything with pickles" Jillyan said.

"My favorite was pickles and chocolate milk shake." Chris said.

"And she was drawing everyone as pickles. Then as she was writing who was what pickle she noticed something as she wrote the first for letters of 'Pickle's' name." Continued Carter.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"Well you have to understand, I go by Jill, instead of Jillyan and-" Jillyan said.

"And I go by Lill, not lillyan." Lillyan told her.

"And Chris had written 'pickles' next to each drawing, then she started to write out the names."

"I don't get it." Ellie told them.

"My name is Dillan." 'Pickles' told her.

Ellie burst into laughter, tears spilled from her eyes.(So it would have said 'Dill Pickles") Between the fits she said, "That's…..not….very….original…"

"Oh I know, it just worked out so nicely." Chris laughed with her, just not as extreme.

* * *

After things had finally settled down. Ellie suddenly felt the need to draw and so she pulled out her sketch book, the others marveled at her picture of Zephen. And they wondered aloud what she was going to do next. She sketched while everyone went into different conversations. Every once in a while Ellie contributed.

As she was finishing the shading someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned to see a blonde haired girl, much taller and older than her.

"Elizabeth Black?" The girl asked.

"Yeah?" Ellie asked.

"You're dad's here to pick you up." She told Ellie. Ellie nodded. And gathered her things.

"See you guys later!" Ellie told the others.

"By Ellie!" They all yelled, except Cathryn.

Ellie followed the blonde hair girl to the office. Her father was there, he had already signed Ellie out. They walked out to the van without saying a word. When They got in and he pulled out they drove in the opposite direction from home.

"Dad, where are we going?"

He sighed and kept his eyes on the road.

"Dad?"

"We knew that she was very old." He murmmered, "So very fragile. There wasn't much we could do and Sarah did the best she could to take care of her."

"Dad?" Ellie asked again shivers shivering up her spine.

He finally looked over at her. "Maw Maw Bell's in the hospital."

* * *

So she's in the hospital...what do you think? I want to know what you think will happen, MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! Please review! the more reviews the faster I'll get next chap out. 


	20. The Last ChapOR IS IT? MUAHAHA

ENJOY It's nice and long and the FINAL CHAPTER! MUAHAHAHA!

* * *

"What?" Ellie gasped.

"She fell." Her father whispered, a tear slid down his face. "Sarah was helping her wash and she turned away for just a second, just long enough for her to fall."

"Is she going to be okay?" Ellie gasped.

"I don't know."

"We're going to see her, aren't we?"

"Of course" Her father told her.

Ellie turned herself and leaned against the window, only now did she realize it was raining.

She pulled out her sketch book, traffic was bad and it was getting darker. She gasped when she realized who was looking at her from the paper. It was her Maw Maw Bell's eyes. She quickly turned the page, preparing to draw she sat down her pencil…But nothing came, her mind was blank, she had nothing to draw. So she put her things away.

Hours later she sat in a waiting room with her father. The too clean smell of the hospital made her twitchty, but somehow she still fell asleep.

Time drifted slowly by, and eventually Ellie was reunited with her mother and a sleeping Bella.

"She fractured her hip and her wrist; her bones are so frail and bruised her ribs."

"Will she be okay?" Ellie asked.

Her mother put her hands on Ellie shoulders. "She's ninety-eight years old, and her birthday is coming up in just a few days, as is yours. She's very old. We didn't even think that she'd live this long."

Ellie looked away tears in her eyes. But she knew that her great grandmother wouldn't die. Edward wouldn't let her die…would he? No.

* * *

"Here, take my cell phone, in case anyone calls. Go and get yourself something to eat. Ellie walked with her father down to the Cafeteria and got some supper, but it tasted bad. 

Her parents rented a room from the hospital hotel. And Ellie sat on her bed staring at the drawing she drew of her Maw Maw Bell.

She fell asleep on the bed, she didn't wake up until 7:30 a.m., the next day. The phone was what awoke her. It played an annoying tune from Lord of the Rings. Ellie sat up and answered the phone, her voice croaky from sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this Amanda Whellings from the First Bank of-" Ellie rolled her eyes, she didn't know how anyone could mistake her voice for her mother's.

"Listen, can I take a message? This is Ellie Black, not Sarah Black, my Mom."

"Ellie?" The voice changed suddenly. "Where the heck are you?" The voice demanded.

"You reached Ellie?" A voice in the background asked. Ellie instantly recognized it to be Zephen. And the voice she was talking to now must have been-. "Give me the phone!" Zephen ordered Alice. "Ellie!" Zephen gasped. "Where are you, Edward and I came to check on you and Bella, but no one was home! Edward is going crazy!"

Ellie sniffled. "Don't let Edward know."

"Know what Ellie?"

"He's not there is he?"

"No, he's at your house looking for clues."

"We're at the hospital; Maw Maw Bell fell and got hurt!" Ellie said all at once.

It was quiet on the other line. "What hospital?" Zephen asked.

* * *

Ellie was allowed to walk down the halls of the hospital. She paced waiting for Zephen to arrive. Then she saw him, and his family. Edward looked furious. Very settlely Carlisle and Emmett held Edward back. Carlisle had one arm, Emmett the other. 

Then Zephen was holding Ellie. "It's okay, I'm here" He murmured to her.

"Bella's room number is 103." Ellie muttered to Edward, but Carlisle nodded. They took Edward to her.

* * *

It was hard making Edward leave Ellie's Maw Maw Bell's room. She wasn't doing well. She had been in much pain, and her sleep was not peaceful. 

Edward's face had broken to pieces when he saw Bella in such a state and he almost tore Emmett's arm off.

* * *

Jasper, Alice, Edward, Zephen and Ellie sat in Ellie's room. The other four were out doing other things. Edward sat in the corner, muttering to himself, "I'm going to change her, I'm going to change her, I'm going to change her!" 

"Jordon and the rest of my family are coming to visit Maw Maw Bell." Ellie told them.

Alice and Jasper only looked away. But Edward stood up. "We'll let her say good bye to her family, the last goodbye, then I will change her."

Ellie looked up to him. He looked down at her. "I won't let her die!" He told Ellie. Ellie nodded, understanding, somehow.

* * *

That day was cloudy all day and then the next day it stormed so bad that there was hail. Then the next day Zephen and his family left. And Jordon and the rest of the family came to visit Bella. 

She wasn't getting any better. She had developed pneumonia.

Jordon, Pa, Aunt Ki and her children, Great Aunt Cassandra (Bella's little half sister about 15 years younger than Bella) and her children and then Sarah's Parents came too. They all loved Maw Maw Bell very much, even though most of them thought she was crazy.

Then most of them left again, saying goodbye to Bella and Bella telling them all that she loved them too. But Jordon, Pa, Aunt Ki, and Great Aunt Cassandra didn't leave, they stayed, for a long time. And Bella got sicker and sicker and sicker. And everyone knew that she was going to die, very soon.

Ellie was on her way to say goodbye, Zephen and Edward were with her, Edward wasn't going to tell Bella goodbye, thogh. However, they stopped behind her and Jordon and Pa suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Ellie, get away, now!" Pa ordered.

"Please don't fight." She begged.

"You have no idea of what is going on!" Jordon told her.

"That parasite isn't going to just kill my mother, but he is going to damn her to that parasitic life!"

"I WON'T LET HER DIE!" Edward roared. Jordon cringed back a step, but Pa stood his ground.

"You will be keeping her on this earth, why can't you let her go on to a better place? Even after you damn her she'll still feel pain! There is no Heaven on Earth, it doesn't exist!" Pa yelled back.

Edward was furious, Zephen had to whisper a quick order to stop Edward from lunging forward, "I can't let her die, I've thought she was dead too many times. And I know she wants this too, I wouldn't do it if I knew she didn't want this."

"She doesn't know what's best for her, her mind is failing her just as her body, you're just a fantasy she's created, something to take her mind off of Dad."

"That's not true." Edward snarled.

"It is, she didn't mention your family not even once in all those years. Not until after Dad passed away. We knew her mind was failing when she went out into the night while it was storming, looking for you in the forest, calling your name. It happened not even a week after Dad left us."

Edward glared hard, but his eyes showed pain and sadness. Ellie took a look to Zephen. He was glaring too.

"Stop it, Pa!" Ellie cried.

"Shut up child, you don't know you're place!" Pa told her.

Zephen pulled Ellie back behind him, "Don't talk to her like that!" Zephen ordered.

"You're powers don't work on me, didn't you know? Mom's blood flows through my veins. Edward's mind tricks didn't work on her, and so it doesn't work on me." Edward glanced to Ellie, then away. "You can't read her mind either, can you?"

"Where did you learn all of this?" Zephen asked. He took a glance at Ellie.

Pa laughed, "You think Ellie told us?"

Then Zephen looked to Edward, he narrowed his eyes. "Bella wouldn't have told her children about us." Edward told Zephen.

"But she did tell my father, didn't she? You know I heard about what you did to her, all those years ago. I heard that you left her alone in a forest. Didn't come back for her, she had to stop you from destroying yourself, and then you almost caused her death. There was that parasite who found her in a meadow. And then another who led an army to kill her. You just love to put her in danger, and now you are threatening her pure soul. I won't let you do it."

Edward's face was crumpled in pain. And Ellie shivered. She knew she had to say something. "But it's not up to him." She said quietly. Everyone's gaze turned upon her.

"What nonsense are you spouting now?" Pa asked her.

"It's not your choice either." She said a little louder.

"Ellie?" Jordon and Zephen asked at the same time, then they glared at each other.

"Doesn't Maw Maw Bell get a say in all of this?" Ellie asked. "This is after all about her. No one should be allowed to force her into this, or to fore her out. If it is what she wants she should get it, last wishes, or rights…isn't it?"

Edward looked at her, understanding. Ellie looked at her grandfather. "Maw Maw Bell still has the choice between which love. The love for great grandpa Jake or for Edward. Maw Maw Bell told me that the part of her that loved great grandpa Jake had died when he died and that all was left was the part of her that loved Edward. So in a sense the Maw Maw Bell we know is already dead, she died with grandpa Jake. And all that is left is the eighteen-year old girl who fell in love with Edward Eighty-one years ago."

"Eighty-one, I thought it was eighty?" Jordon asked.

"Today's Maw Maw Bell's birthday…her 99th birthday." Ellie looked to her grandfather. "Please let Maw Maw Bell chose, it'll be her birthday present from you. Her most treasured and most important gift from forever. She disserves it!"

Pa was in a terrible state. He knew that somehow Ellie was right. But he knew that he would hate himself forever if he ever saw his mother again, as a blood sucker. Pa bowed his head. His face crumpled in pain, but he backed away from his stand and pulled Jordon with him. He took Jordon towards his mother's room and his grand daughter Ellie and her parasitic friends followed him.

He pushed her door open gently. Edward cringed as he saw her but rushed to her side. Pa and the others stayed back. Edward knelt next to her and he brushed her snow white hair out of her face with the gentlest brush of his hand. Bella's eyes opened heavily as if they weighed terribly. "Edward" She croaked. "I haven't got long now." She told him. He held her hand.

"I won't let you die." Was all he said.

Bella nodded. "Let me say goodbye to my faithful son." She told him. Edward nodded his head only once. He let go of her hand and moved aside. Pa took Edward's place and took his mother's hand.

"Mom, please don't let him do it to you, you'll go to such a better place than this Earth." Pa begged.

"This may seem harsh, my son, but long ago I said that without Edward, heaven would not be heaven and I still believe that….even now."

"You never stopped loving him, even after all the things he put you through, not even after you married dad?"

Bella smiled. "Alex you must understand that I loved your father very much. Not only that but also you must understand that I was split into two people. Edward's Bella and Jacob's Bella. Jacob's Bella took control and I lived life with her, in a sense, then Jacob died, and Jacob's Bella died too. And now Edward's Bella is back."

"Are you trying to tell me that my mother died 19 years ago?"

"In a sense…yes." Bella told her son. Alex's forehead crinkled, but he nodded. "Alex, I'm going to miss you very much, but this is a choice I have made for myself, and this time I'm going to stick with it….understand?"

"Yes, mom." He said. Bella put her hand on his cheek and pulled him forward and kissed him on his forehead. Goodbye, my son."

"Goodbye mom." Pa pulled away and broke into tears. "Come along, Jordon, Ellie, say goodbye, your Maw Maw Bell is dead." He cried as he walked away.

"Goodbye Maw Maw Bell" Jordon said before leaving.

"Goodbye, my boys."

"See you soon, Maw Maw Bell…I guess."

"We'll see," Edward said, a smile flashing.

She and Zephen left too, just as Carlisle came in.

"Aren't we staying?" Ellie asked Zephen.

"I don't want you to watch." Zephen whispered.

"Oh."

Suddenly Ellie and Zephen froze. Her great grandmother's voice screamed and agonizing scream. Ellie ran back before Zephen could stop her. Ellie couldn't open the door so she peered in.

"Oh, no, oh Bella no!" Edward was crying.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked Zephen.

"I don't know, but a nurse is coming. And none of us want to be caught."

"Can't you hold them off for a bit?" Ellie asked.

"I suppose…"

Zephen turned to leave and Ellie tried the door again. (P U L L push….) She opened the door and ran in. "What's happening?" Ellie asked. She looked at the heart monitor, Bella's pulse was gone.

"The venom is killing her!" Alice gasped.

Ellie turned to see her there with her eyes wide. Ellie didn't know when, or how she got there. Ellie's gaze went back to Bella. Bella's eyes were wide and her breath was gone.

"Edward we must leave now!" Carlisle told him.

"NO!" Edward yelled. He held the limp Bella close to him.

"She was just too old, there wasn't anything you could have done." Carlisle was telling him.

"No" Edward said quieter.

"Edward leave with Carlisle" Zephen's voice demanded. Edward struggled against the order, but failed. He stood up, shaking and followed in a swift motion away from Bella's dead body.

"Zeph-" Ellie started. But he picked her up and ran away as well.

* * *

GASP GASP!!! CRY SOB CHOKE! OMGOSH! (Actually I a little amused...all of you thought that I wouldn't actually send her to the hospital...) So...What do you think now? So...with this new twist is anyone have even the slightest clue of what possibly on Earth could happen now...

Oh and I lied at the top this is not the final chapter...let me repeat THE MESSAGE BEFORE AT THE TOP WAS A JOKE IT'S NOT OVER YET THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME!!!!

Sorry...couldn't help myself please don't hate me and please review...remember the more reviews I get the fast I get the chaps out...


	21. Not yet the last chapterbut close

I'M BAAACK!!!! Sorry it took forever...Final chap...not really. I took the last part out to make it it's own chapter because this one is supper long.

This chapter begins two years after Bella's death...And people She really is dead...but don't let that knowledge stop you from reading. Now i"m going to post the next one after this and then I have to come up with an epilogue...so yeah... And I'm sorry it took me so long, you wouldn't believe how many times i rewrote this...anyway ENJOY AND please please please review!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I sketched him, his intense eyes, and his beautiful eyes. I worked on it for hours. Two years back, Maw Maw Bell died, she was

Buried, a funeral held. That following Christmas Jordon and pa called for the Quileute wolf pack, they still lived...their descendants of course. They came and chased away my love, my Zephen. The rest of the family, Edward too moved away. And

Then this spring they came back. Pa was with Aunt Ki back in Forks and Jordon went to college.

I drew the shape of his jaw, just right, just perfect. Edward was in ruin, his very being, gone...like his soul was sucked away. He missed my great grand mother terribly. At first he wrote his sorrow in his music, then he showed us through the odd paintings he did on his walls. We found pages and pages, millions of them, with written words. Then he went back to the suicide attempts, trying to get away to go to those in Italy. They wouldn't let him though. Then after that...everything faded into a blacker black than before, he wrecked his piano; smashed holes into his walls ripped the pages into pieces. Now he sits, never moving at his window, looking at nothing. He doesn't even hunt...anymore. Just finishing the way his long black hair falls over his face...Zephen...such an emo...I sighed. I didn't even come close to capturing his beauty on this paper. But it would do...

There was a light tapping sound on my window. My own room now...though I wish it weren't. I went to the window and opened it. I knew it was my Zephen, it was always my Zephen. Cold late September air flew in, along with sprinkles. Zephen rushed in. He was drenched in water; his eyes looked wild and upset.

"You're here?" He gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"He's gone!" He shook his head. He came close and hugged me. "He's gone!" He repeated.

"Who?" Though I knew. No one else was ever called 'he'.

"Edward, He just vanished!"

"How?"

"Alice was watching, but suddenly he vanished, she raced to his room, but she heard him inside, he was moving about...she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, so she knocked it down, and when she got inside, he was gone!"

I shivered. And it wasn't from Zephen's cold damp skin.

* * *

They had searched everywhere. But they couldn't find him. Then Carlisle and Alice went to Italy and to talk to with Aro.

We all waited for Carlisle, he was to arrive any minute now, with Alice. The others had given up, they all knew we all knew...Edward was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Carlisle came in, Alice at his side. Both looked mournful, just as sad as we felt. They sat down. And we waited for the news.

"They can't find him either." Carlisle had asked them to look. Surely the Vulturi could find him...surely...

"But..." Alice started. "It's odd...there are others gone, just like Edward, gone."

And then Carlisle told us the story. He and Alice went to them and they said they couldn't find him, just as they were about to leave Aro told them.

"He said to us, 'This has happened several times already. We had a situation in Montana; I sent Jane and others to deal with it. There was a new child added to their guard, her name was Saphara. She vanished, too.' "What happened?" I asked.

'A new born got away and Saphara followed him and tore him in half. According to that vampire this is what happened. 'He said that an old woman, human, came to them, the young vampire said that she was a la tua cante, and apparently that's how Saphara felt as well. She attacked the old woman but as soon as she bit into her, Saphara fell and screamed. The old woman lifted her up and they both vanished. When Jane came over and found this out she could still hear Saphara's screams, but her scent was gone, she was gone. Completely gone. The other cases are exactly the same. Your Edward isn't the only one who vanished under strange terms.' Then he showed us the way out." Carlisle finished.

"Edward isn't coming back" Esme spoke, devastation in her voice and her dead heart.

* * *

And that was that, Bella and Edward gone forever, but at least, maybe, maybe in death they were together. Then as time moved on, for me at least...life went on and no one spoke about Edward again. Esme was the most upset, but she took me in as if she was my mother. I let her do it. That was okay...I didn't move away with them, I didn't fake my death to leave with them, or change into vampire nor werewolf. I should have though; I should have become a werewolf. No one knows why I didn't. But I knew why I wasn't changed to a vampire...no one wanted to risk my most likely speedy death. So I stayed with my mother and father and Zephen visited all the time. He even came to church with me.

Mom had gone to Sunday church services all the time before Maw Maw Bell moved in, now she started going again. She took me with her and Zephen came along. It was so odd, Zephen, a vampire in Church. I think he even believed in what the pastor said. I didn't though. I didn't believe God was out there. If there was a God I wouldn't have been so scared that third year. I knew that I was destined to be just like my great grandmother. I knew I would never be a vampire; Zephen was too scared, though he never showed it. And then when I died, Zephen would find a way to die too, just like Edward. If God existed I would not be having this problem. Zephen would be human...his family, human, Edward would have married Bella a long time ago and everything would be happy! God couldn't exist...there was just too much sorrow in this world for him to be real.

* * *

I walked done the sidewalk. The sun was out; I always walked home alone on sunny days. It was how I got away from my worries. With my earphones in my ears, my hand tapping my leg to the beat, I sang (terribly) along.

"That one day you won't let me go"

I loved this one; it worked so well with my life. Even though this was an old one, nearly 80 years old...I wonder if Maw Maw Bell...It would have worked for her...

"I need to be with you again"

Zephen was my Aquarius...or maybe even I was his...Because when I died he would die as well, he would find away. They always did.

I came to the cross walk and hit the button. I waited for it to turn green so I could continue. When it did it was right on time with the repletion with the chorus.

"I need you Aquarius" I sang as I walked across the road. The loud music in my ears almost restrained me from hearing the screachings of tires stopping. I looked up just in time for a black car to come to a stop just inches from me. I hurried off the road, I turned back, "It's a freaking red light!" And without waiting for a reply I walked on.

I was so irritated, they made me miss my song. I was only able to catch the last bit, "My destiny 'till the end" I pouted, but continued my way. It would have been shorter to go through the park, but the image of blood red eyes stopped me. "It awaits for the day" I started, then stopped. I didn't like this one much, so I skipped it. It gave me shivers. "I can see" So I sang to 'Stand My Ground' That one was more encouraging.

I stopped suddenly, I shivered. I didn't feel right. Something was wrong. I turned around so fast I almost fell over. It was that black car, creeping along, following me. ME. I watched, unsure what to do, it pulled over and an old woman...maybe about 50 or so got out on the passengers side. She had dark brown eyes and greying brown hair that was cut quite short.

"Ellie Black?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Ellie who loves the vampire, Zepheniah Jude?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I turned to run, but I tripped...over my stupid feet, I fell on my face. My ear phones fell out of my ears. Cold arms wrapped around me, a blind fold came over my eyes and my arms bound, securely but not to where they hurt. And I was gagged. Hard arms put me in the back seat, I heard the doors lock. The engine start. Then we drove away.

* * *

I awoke after a long time of sleep. I awoke to voices, sorry, one voice, the old woman.

"That's right Mr. Jude, I have Ellie, and if you want her back you must do as I say." She paused a moment then she sighed,

"Fine, here she is." The gag was taken out of my mouth and a and then a phone was put next to my ear. Zephen's anxious voice filled me.

"Ellie?"

"Zephen!" I gasped, then as quickly as I could I told him what I knew. "Zeph she knows about you, what you-" But the phone was taken away, right then.

"Is that enough proof?" The old woman asked. "Now we will meet in Pittsburg Pennsylvania. I will release Ellie there,

However if you bring your family or any others the deal will be off." She put away the phone without a goodbye. She sighed a heavy sigh. "Are you alright?" At first I thought she asked me. But then another voice answered.

"I'm fine" It said. That was when I realized that she wasn't the one driving...And that's also when I recognized the answering voice.

"It's just a little hard to treat my family in this way."

"It's hard for me too, but I will not allow that child to stay with a vampire, I will not allow it" The old woman repeated.

"I know" Replied the second voice. Edward's voice.

I gasped. I struggled to pull the blind fold off, but I failed. So I tried to talk to Edward. Maybe because I resembled Bella so much he might change his mind, he might help me instead of that odd old woman.

"Edward, you can't do this!" I started. But he didn't reply. "You're just hurting your family." Nothing. "We were so worried and upset about you, Esme...she was the worst." A sigh, a hard, sad sigh.

"I'm sorry" he told me in a faint whisper. "I can't go back."

"Edward-" But he cut me off.

"Just do as you're told and you and Zephen will be together soon."

"But she just said-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Edward, she won't replace Bella!" I told him. "She's brainwashed you somehow, why are you doing as she says?"

The woman uttered something too faint for me to hear...probably too faint for herself, but we both knew Edward would hear.

"She's returned Bella to me, I owe her."

I froze at this. But Bella was in Forks Cemetery...she was dead...No, Bella was not alive. "Edward she's tricked you. Bella can't come back..."

"This woman has made it so; she has brought my Bella back from the grave. And so I will help her."

I couldn't believe this. Edward was being tricked. Bella was dead, dead, DEAD! But Edward couldn't see it. This woman...she caused such a strange illusion to make Edward think...That's when I realized it. This woman. She was a vampire...no doubt. I knew I had seen brown eyes, but contacts could have done that. So then this vampire...she could create illusions. And such a wonderful, terrible one she caused for Edward. He probably felt the need to repay her for 'bringing' Bella back and this was it. I shuddered. Poor Edward.

Then I wondered what sort of illusions would she give to my Zephen when she would go to meet him? The illusion of me running to him? While, I still tied up in a car? I heard what she had said. That she wouldn't allow me and Zephen to be together. And that if Alice or any of the others came with him, that she wouldn't release me...I wouldn't be saved and Zephen would leave with just the illusion of me in his arms. I shuddered again. I was so scared. So, so, so scared, for me, for Zephen, and for Edward.

* * *

I was so hungry, it had been hours since I had anything to eat...(seriously folks, I'm like sick right now and I haven't in like forever...) I moaned as I shifted from my stiff side to the other. THUMP that was a mistake. I forgot I was sleeping in the back seats of a vehicle, I fell off the seats and into the floor, down there, I couldn't move at all.

"She needs food." Edward whispered.

"Hmmm" Said the woman, "I forgot that they needed food more often then vampires."

"I'll stop at McDonalds."

"Right"

"What do you want to eat, Ellie?" The old woman asked in the kindest tone, as if she was my grandmother.

"About four double cheeseburgers, layoff the mustard, two large French fries with ketchup, and one large water, a large Mountain Dew, and a large chocolate milkshake."

I heard Edward laugh. I rolled my eyes...not that anyone saw that...thanks to the blindfold. "It has been about two days since she's eaten anything..." Edward stated, "And the last meal she had was a schools lunch." The old woman laughed at this.

They put the gag back on when we got to the drive through, they were several steps ahead of me, they knew I would have screamed and protested to let me be set free. When we left McDonalds the old woman untied me and took away my blindfold.

"I need the toilet," I told her.

"Of course she answered, her voice odd, there was something weird with her eyes. Something that seemed to soften when she looked at me or Edward. We soon stopped at a rest stop and she followed me all the way in...at least she gave me the stall to myself. Then we were on the road again. And the let me eat my meal. Edward and the woman winced when they saw me dip my fries into the chocolate milk shake. I laughed at their expressions. Then it was really weird, I lost the sense of fury and fear, for them kidnapping me. I almost felt content. As if this old woman, she told me to call her 'Granny'. As if Granny was my grandmother and Edward her son, maybe...my father or cousin. And everything felt normal. As if this was okay. But I never let them on to know that's how I felt.

"Can I call my mom?" I asked once.

"No"

"But they must be so worried." I protested.

"Zephen told them that you were a foreign exchange student. They think you're in England."

"But what about Zephen? Or the others? They must be worried too."

"They shouldn't be worrying; they're far away...that is if your love kept his word to us."

"They don't know you've kidnapped me?"

"No, they think that Zephen has taken you away to a safe place. They won't come looking for you, nor him."

"You told him to do this!" I nearly yelled.

"Of course. I can't release you unless he comes alone."

I was so furious and upset. "Where is he?" I asked.

"He's quite far, but he is following us."

I bit my lip. "Can I talk to him?"

Edward whispered to her and she nodded. She handed the cell phone to me. "Anything you tell him now won't help him much, he's alone now."

My brow furrowed, but I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear.

"Yes?" His weary, furious voice asked.

"Zephen?" I breathed.

"Ellie!" He gasped. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, they didn't...are you okay?"

"Just fine, she made me to tell the others to leave and other lies, Of course they had to listen to me because of my gift...Ellie, you said 'They' I thought only the woman had kidnapped you."

"No...there's another...helping her."

"A vampire?" He asked.

"Yes...I...he"

"You know who he is?" Zephen asked, horror hidden but still audible in his voice.

"Yes...it's Edward..." The other side went quiet. So I continued. "She's brainwashed him to believe that she brought Bella back. And he's trying to pay her back for doing so."

"But Bella isn't back?" Zephen asked, unsure.

"Of course not! But Edward can't see it! I also think that she's going to make an illusion of me being released!" I told him. I was surprised the phone wasn't ripped out of my hands when I said that.

"I won't let that happen, I will know you from a fake Ellie, trust me."

"But she was able to trick Edward."

"Edward had lost all sense of reality. It doesn't surprise me. His mind would have been easy to take over..."

"I love you!" I told him when he finished. Granny held out her hand for the phone. Tears welled in my eyes.

"I love you, too." He told me back. "And I will come for you!"

"They want the phone back now." I told him, my voice broken.

"Alright then, don't anger them, and do as you're told."

"I will"

"Goodbye Ellie, see you soon."

"Bye!" I cried as I hung up. Granny took the phone.

I felt so devastated.

* * *

It had been ten days since my kidnapping. The old woman and Edward had taken me everywhere. It just wasn't a straight drive to Pennsylvania. They stretched it out. The old woman seemed strange, maybe a little younger. I knew it was just my imagination. But it seemed as if her hair was browner than before, maybe a wrinkle or two gone. It was just...odd. Maybe she was tricking my eyes. Maybe she was younger than she looked and just disguised herself to being an old hag. Maybe the illusion was wearing off, making her younger again. Finally we stopped. We were in Pittsburg...at last. It was late in the night.

"Zephen is very close." Edward warned her.

"Good." She replied. "Bind Ellie." Edward put the bonds and the blind fold back on. "Now Ellie, before your Zephen returns I want you to repeat after me..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Do it and we will allow you to see Zephen."

"Fine!" I grumbled.

"Say, "I swear by my love Zephen"'she paused waiting for me to swear this. But I was frozen. I felt Edward kneel beside me.

"You must do this." He told me.

And so my mouth repeated her words, her awful words.

"Say, 'That I will never take myself near a vampire as long as I am human" Say it now'

And so I swore. My body did it, not me, not my mind, not my heart. No, NO, NO NOOOO! I don't swear it! I screamed...in my mind.

" 'And if I do, let my love, in whom I swear by, to be taken away for forever."

My mouth swore it as I cried... I didn't do it, I couldn't have done it. Then I knew, I understood. The old woman never planned to return me to Zephen, to just release me. That was her promise, to release me, but to stay away from Zephen for forever. _'I will not allow that child to stay with a vampire_' that's what she had said, and she meant it too. When this bit was over, a gag was placed back in my mouth. I heard the phone ring.

"Walk around back and you will see your love, too prove your love for her you must stop her from her transformation." I heard Edward's voice instead of the old woman's. Then the blind fold was removed and I heard a terrific scream. I was still in the vehicle, sitting just right so I could see everything. This is what I saw.

I saw me. Lying on the ground writhing in pain. Of course it was the illusion. There was a cut on the fake's hand.

"ELLIE!" I heard Zephen yell and come running to the fake me. He looked over and saw Edward, "You bit her?? How could you?" Zephen was devastated. He held the writhing fake in his arms.

"There's a way to save her..." Edward began. Zephen looked up at him. His eyes wide. "I had to do the same for my Bella years ago. Do you have the strength?" Edward asked him. Zephen's eyes set back to the fake me.

"Who knows what could have happened to Bella when James bit her." Zephen sighed. "I will save Ellie!" Zephen cried. He then put his lips to the fake me. Soon the fake me calmed and didn't move. Zephen pulled himself away from the fake me. He froze. He made a choking sound and then fell to the ground. It was as if he was trying to cough the blood back out. Then he cried in pain. With my wide eyes I looked over to the fake. It was the old woman. She was aging terribly fast. She didn't move or respond. And so Edward picked her up and ran away with her. I struggled at my bonds to get free, to go to Zephen. Whose cries had stopped, but the agony on his face stayed. Somehow I managed it. I tore off the gag, unlocked the doors and raced to him.

"Ellie?" He gasped through the pain.

"Oh, Zephen!" I cried. I held him close to me. His body was trembling. I pushed his black hair out of his eyes, which were wincing to his pain. I gasped and pulled my hand away. It was wet, my hand, just dry moments before I touch him. Was Zephen sweating?

"Hide me!" Zephen told me through his pain. "Dawn is on its way!" He gasped. I looked up to the sky; it was turning a purple color with a bit of pale yellow. I stood up and half dragged, half carried Zephen to the black vehicle that was still here. I laid him down in the back seats. Then I jumped into the driver's seat, glad that I had my own driver's license still tucked in my billfold in my back pocket.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"Any...Hotel..." he gasped. "I...have...money!" He told me. Uncertainly, I drove to the nearest one.

"How do I get you inside?" I asked.

He shook his head and motioned me to help him. At the desk the man's face was shocked, was about to tell us to leave when Zephen spoke.

"You will give us a room!" He ordered, "No one will bother us!" He said as strongly as he could. The man obeyed. I sighed a sigh of relief. Zephen's gift still worked.

When we got to the room I helped Zephen to the bed. He closed his eyes and breathed short fast breaths. I stared down at his body; he was in so much pain. And I didn't know why. His jaw was tight, too tight. Could he last like this?

"Ellie" He gasped I knelt beside him and held his hand. "Ellie, what's happening to me?" He gasped.

* * *

Did you like it? please review whether or not you liked it...or not...next chapter should be up...but don't be angry because it's short...remember I just took it off of here because it made this chap really long...alson note that the beginning of next chap is in Zephen's point of view... Now go review then read more! heart heart 


	22. Okay it's the final chapt,

Like I said, short, but please enjoy. I don't know when the epilogue will be out...soon...I hope. R. E. R Read Enjoy Review Love, Hane Tsuki!

* * *

(Change of point of view from Ellie's to Zephen's)

Everything was black. The last thing I remembered was that Ellie had screamed. I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy, as if someone was forcing them to stay closed. But my Ellie, she was in danger, I had to help her! But my body wouldn't move. 'Ellie!!!' I screamed in my mind, I begged her to answer. Still not moving, I felt my body, my dead vampire body. It was hot, burning hot. I winced at the pain. I felt a freezing cold hand cling strong, but gently onto my...my hand. I heard a beeping sound. It reminded me of Ellie's heart beat. Then suddenly I found strength to open my eyes. The brightness hurt them. The sun was shining in through a nearby window, blinding me.

"Close the blinds" I heard Ellie utter. "They're in his eyes." The blinding light vanished and as soon as I was used to the dim room I saw Ellie.

"Ellie" I mouthed.

She turned away, "Can I be with him alone please?"

"Sure, Ellie" I heard her mother say. I heard the door close. She turned back to me.

"Ellie?" I whispered.

"I'm here." She laid her head on my chest gently.

"Where-...what happened? Are you alright? Edward bit you...?"

"No" She shook her head. "The old woman made herself look like me; she cut her hand and pretended to be me."

My brows furled. "You're at Mercy Hospital of Pittsburg..."

"Me?"

She still held my hand tightly, but she shifted so that she could look at me. "You're human...now"

My eyes widened. The heart beat that sounded like Ellie's wasn't hers...but...mine.

"How?" I gasped.

"I don't know, but I think that, that woman did it. She said she wouldn't let you and me to be together if you were a vampire. SO she turned you into a human."

"That's, impossible!" I gasped.

"At the hotel..." She continued. "Gashes and cuts appeared over your whole body. And then suddenly there was blood everywhere. I called 911. I didn't know what else to do! I was scared, you lost so...much blood...but the doctors said you'd be fine, they said if this had happened 70 years ago there'd be no hope, but then they just chuckled!"

I didn't move. "70 years ago..." I muttered. "My body went back 70 years?" I asked her. "To the condition it was before Edward changed me...?" Ellie gasped. "That woman...has a strange power." I muttered. Then I looked back to Ellie. "Do Carlisle and the others know I'm here?"

"No. I tried to call them but the numbers were all wrong. Then Mom and Dad show up telling the doctors that they had adopted you! So when you heal enough we're going to move back to Fort Kent." She told me.

"This is...odd." I muttered.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me.

(swamp back to Ellie)

"I guess I'm part of the family now." Zephen told me. "I'm human now...we can have a normal life together."

My heart filled with joy and I hugged him.

"Ouch" He muttered.

"Sorry!" I gasped in horror at what I had done. Then he laughed, and I joined in with his laughter.

* * *

Okay I'll add something here...like "And they lived happily ever after, never to come across another vampire ever again. Ellie and Zephen Married 3 years later and they went to Dartmouth college together, but no one took a night classes...Eventualy Ellie had children of her own. Never, however telling them of the vampires that existed in the outside world."

Okay...um some of that isn't really how it ends...the epilogue will answer all your questions so if you have any put them in your reviews wink, wink And I will answer them...As for a sequal? Very doubtful...well. reveiw, and thankyou for giving my story so much love!

love, Hane Tsuki


	23. Epilogue

Somewhere far away a phone rang.

Somewhere far away a phone rang...and somewhere far away it was answered.

"Hello?" The answerer answered

"Hello Rosalie" Said a voice.

"Who is this?" Rosalie demanded

"A friend" The voice told her, she couldn't recognize it.

"How did you get this number?" Rosalie demanded again.

But the voice didn't answer her question. "I know your wish, your dream, your greatest desire...do you still want it?"

"What are you talking about?? Who ARE you?"

"Everything will be made clear soon...Meet us at Robinson Drive, Rochester New York...you should easily find an abondoned house on that street...we'll be waiting..." Then the voice was gone...and the line was dead.

* * *

(Alice tells the story)

two years later

Two years had passed...since Zephen had used his gift to persuade our family to never come near him, nor Ellie ever again... A year after that Rosalie had recieved a strange phone call...telling her to go to Rochester New York...Emmett went with her...and they both vanished too...I've been looking for Rosalie and Emmet for a whole year now...and I still haven't found them...but I did, however, find Zephen...and Ellie...just a month after he told us to leave, I went back...and found that his persuadtion didn't work on me anymore...I thought that hed meant that he was destoryed...that he was dead...but no...when I got there...he...he was human...alive...he was planning to marry Ellie...and he didn't even tell us that he was human! I was so furious...but then I understood...he was protecting Ellie...and himself, and their future children from our kind...I was so sad...they were too...though we didn't meet with them...we could see that they did miss us...too...

But I never found Rosalie and Emmett...they were gone...forever...forever...so I thought...

* * *

Carlisle and Esme felt very abandonded...or as if there children had all grown up and had went off to live their own lives. That was true though, in a sense. Alice and Japser had left long ago to try and find Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward had vanished long ago and his lover was deep in the ground close to one of their favorite homes that they could never return to. Zepheniah was definately growing up, he was with his lover. Soon they would have children of their own. But Esme knew that she would never be able to meet her grandchildren, they would be human and she was a vampire, if she went near them it wouldn't be safe for them.

Esme sat in her house alone. Carlisle was at the hospital. She knew she could go there, if she wanted to she was strong enough to resist all the spilled blood at the hospital. But she couldn't tear herself away from her house. It was the same house that Rosalie and Emmett had lived in right before the phone call. Rosalie had promised as she left, "I will come back, I promise" Esme grimaced, she wished she had tears to cry, she missed her children so much. She wrapped her arms around herself, but she couldn't get any warmer...she would be cold forever.

BAM BAM BAM!

Esme jumped up, the knocking on the door had surprised her. She was so caught up in her world of depression that she hadn't sensed anyone near by. But she could now. two, no four humans at her door step. 'Why?' She wondered. She went to the door and opened it. She gasped. Before her stood Rosalie and Emmett. Esme stared in shock, they were gone, ever since Rosalie got that call...but they were here now, two years later...but they weren't vampires anymore, they were human.

"Hey Mom, Sorry it took us so long took come back." Rosalie told her.

"Yeah, we were kinda busy" Emmett said, Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, ow! What was that for!?" But Rosalie just smiled.

"We have something to show you." Rosalie said. Esme, who was speechless just stared. Rosalie and Emmett separated and moved away, behind them was a carriage with two infant children in it.

"Oh!" Esme cried. Rosalie picked up the infant that was wrapped in pink, and Emmett picked up the one in blue. "Oh dears! Come in!! Come in!" Esme moved out of the way as Rosalie and Emmett came in. "Take a seat for crying out loud!" Rosalie and Emmett sat down. Esme closed the front door and stood over the infants. Then Rosalie stood up.

"Take a seat, Mom" Esme gasped as she realized what Rosalie was going to do. She sat down in Rosalie's spot on the couch and Rosalie put the infant girl into Esme's awaiting arms. "Her name is Hailey Anne"

"Oh little Hailey Anne!" Esme tearlessly cried, the infant child gurled and opened her big blue eyes and looked up at Esme. "Oh" Esme said over and over again.

Then Emmett put in Esme's other hand the infant boy. "We call this strong little fellow Emmett Jr. Mason" Esme held the two little children in her arms and smiled. "Make sure you call Carlisle...he'll want to see this." Esme cuddled with the two infant children.

* * *

Then I got a phone call of my own, telling me to come home...But it was strange...it was as if there were werewolves at home, because I couldn't see what would happen if Jasper and I came home. But I'm so glad we did. We found out a lot of things when we got home.

I knew something was up when I sensed four humans and two vampires at home, when Japser and I burst into the house we would have passed out...because of what we saw. Two infant children, Rosalie's children. There Rosalie told us everything.

"So who was it that called you?" I asked.

Rosalie smiled. "Bella"

"WHAT!?" I had yelled.

"It was Bella all along...you know when you and Carlisle went to the Volturi, and said that even one of theirs went missing like Edward, It was Bella."

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, but Bella thinks that it was the venom...it put her into a como like state, only a vampire like como, so that she seemed dead. When she awoke she was in her coffin back in Forks, one of Sam's grandchildren who had inherited werewolf genes had noticed her and dug her up. She had stayed with her children for a few days and eventually they noticed that she was becoming younger. Apparently she was losing her memories too, so when she forgot that Jacob was dead and they told her he was dead, she started her search for the rest of us. On the way vampires attacked her, but once they drank her blood they became human. She eventually found us with Edward and that's when she took him."

"So she was the one who kidnapped Ellie!" I exclaimed.

Rosalie nodded, "And it wasn't Zephen who didn't want her to be near vampires, but Bella herself!"

"So who cares about that, where is Bella and Edward!" I demanded.

"So Bella was the one who changed you into humans?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah" Rosalie said.

"But it isn't as easy as it looks," Emmett said, he shivered.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked

"Your body goes back to the condition it was before you were changed into a vampire...did you know that the street Bella sent us to was just a few streets from a hospital?" Rosalie said.

"So how does it work?" Carlisle wondered.

"A vampire bites Bella, I'm guessing as soon as a bit of her blood gets into your system it does the same to your body as it had done with our venom. Only her blood multiplies extremely fast bringing everything to life."

We talked for hours, played with the infant children, little Haley and Jr. It was a wonderful time. An amazing time, who could have thought! Rosalie and Emmett with children!

* * *

Then I went back to Ellie and Zephen. I knew that Bella didn't want me to, but I had to! I had to talk to them one last time.

I stood in the forest and stared into the dark room where Ellie slept.

"Please don't bother them, Vampires aren't in there lives anymore" I turned around and before me stood Edward.

"Ed-"

"I know you have so many questions, I'm sorry I left the family, But I had to be with Bella, she's alive!"

I wondered, _Is she human._

He shook his head, "No, she is immortal, but she still can die, she only ages if she changes a vampire to human."

_Why are you here?_

"We came, one last time to see Zephen and Ellie."

_You really did kidnap her…_

"Yes"

_You told Zephen to tell us not to follow, not ever again._

"Yes"

_Why did Bella change Emmett and Rosalie?_

_  
_"She wanted Rosalie and Emmett to be happy."

_What about us?_

"Do you want to be human?"

I froze, I didn't know. _Do you?_

"I can't be human with Bella, if she changed me then I would die and she too would have to kill herself to die with me. So we have decided to live forever like this…" Edward chuckles, "Bella is considering going to the Volturi and turning them all human."

I smiled at the thought.

"But I'm not going to let her go there, let them come to us!"

_We miss you_

"We miss you too, all of you."

_You aren't going to come back?_

"Probably not, I'm sorry."

I nodded my head.

"Someday we will come and visit. Bella wants to see Rosalie's children."

I smiled.

"Goodbye Alice" He turned to leave. "Oh" Edward stopped and then turned back around, "I forgot to tell you, if you and Jasper…or Carlisle and Esme decide they want to be human again, here's our number" He gave me a small piece of paper.

"Goodbye, Edward"

And he vanished into the night. I went back home, I was sad and happy. Ellie and Zephen were happy, Edward and Bella were happy, Rosalie, Emmett, Hailey and Emmett Jr. were going to be happy. But I missed my sisters and my brothers and I wondered would we, Jasper and I like to be human again?

"As long as I have you, it doesn't matter!" Jasper told me as he kissed me.

THE END

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it, finally its over…

Hane tsuki


End file.
